


Vampunzel

by MikeAllenZ



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Halloween, Humour, Romance, Vampire AU, vamparian, vampunzel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeAllenZ/pseuds/MikeAllenZ
Summary: An AU I came up with with the help of Disneysketch on Tumblr. Taking the much talked about Vampunzel and Vamparian and adding them into an interesting setting. A completely different Disney Princess's story.Flynn Rider is a theif with a group of men and one attractive girlfriend. However, all of his friends say this girl is toxic, including his best buddy Lance.On a mission to steal from what they believed to be a abandoned castle they are confronted by two vampire siblings, and Flynn gives himself up so his best friend can escape. Lucky for Flynn, the younger brother is a big fan of the books he based his name on, and the older sister always liked the idea of having a mortal servant.





	1. The Heartful Theif

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Abusive relationships (Flynn and Staylon) and Enslavement (Flynn and Vampunzel (or Vamps))
> 
> Aka: Flynn Rider has very dangerous taste in women.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn Rider comes to a decision that is one that most people shouldn’t have to make. Including professional thieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *author appears in Halloween themed ropes to appear all festive. But also has a Hufflepuff scarf that clearly doesnt match*
> 
> You think you know this story but you don't. Book smart heroine, kidnapped or enslaved. By a beast or by a crazy lazy. Yea... No. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch to Disneysketch on Tumblr for not only drawing a crazy idea I had and chatting with me all about it, but then encouraging me to write it because this story was too good. 
> 
> Now welcome to my Halloween story. Hope you all enjoy.

Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow were never able to be caught. They jumped across the rooftops completely unable to be caught by the Captain. 

Once the captain realized on that day, the thief was indeed uncatchable, he gave annoyed shout. "I swear Flynn Rider! You won't avoid the law forever!" 

Flynn scoffed. At this point NO ONE could catch him. He was going to remain bound free for life. And he loved it, the breeze in his hair, his best friend by his side. This was everything he wanted, he had everything. 

"Damn man," Flynn told Lance as they were able to catch their breaths "Stalyans gonna LOVE the amount of loot we just got."

"Wouldn't you rather... You know... Give to the poor." Lance states rather quickly "Like we originally did."

"Nah." Flynn sighs "I told you bud. She makes a point. If we keep the loot, we are able to survive better."

Lance clearly was not a fan of Flynn's girl. For many reasons. The one going through his mind was the fact that she deterred from the groups original goal of taking from the rich and giving to the poor. That was Flynn's original motive. And he admired him for it. 

But believe it or not, there were plenty more reasons why Stallyan was the worst. That wasn't even the worst thing.

~

"Look who brought the sausage home!" Flynn cheered as he slammed the bad of gold on the table "You're welcome."

Anthony and the Brothers look down at the loot with surprised looks "You really got all this?"

"This is our best get yet."

"Me and Lance." Flynn smirked "That's by we're the poster boys of this gang."

Stalyan quickly went up and gave him a huge kiss. And as soon as she let go he was quick to give a prideful smirk. "And THAT'S why we're together." She smiled, leaving his side to check out the loot. 

Flynn kept smirking "That and my dashingly bold looks."

"Yea sure..." She trailed off grabbing some of the gold. "I'm going to take some and get some supplies."

"You mean you're buying YOURSELF clothes." Lance said with a quick roll of his eyes. 

"Whatever..." She decided to ignore him "Come Weasel, you're my escort."

Just as Anthony was about to go along Flynn got in the way. "How about I come with instead. Like a date?"

"Eh... Not so sure" Stalyan seemed hesitant but sighed "Okay fine. Just DON’T GET CAUGHT."

"Come on, I'm FLYNN RIDER" he smirked "Master of disguise."

~

His disguise was literally only wearing a hood. His face was apparently too pretty to hide up. Stalyan rolled her eyes but, but to her surprise no body actually noticed him. 

It was on their way back. Flynn held the bag of clothes from the market tight for her. Until suddenly he heard a scream. "Please stop!"

A young boy, twelve at best, had a knife to his throat while his parents just watched in horror. It was a poor family, clearly. But the thief still had the parents hand over any money they possessed. 

Flynn quickly went to help "Hey! What do you think you're..." He was held back by his girlfriend grabbing his hood. Her grip was tight.

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"Going to help." He stated as if it were obvious 

"You're a wanted man." She seemed upset "You can't afford to be caught." 

"The boy has a knife to this throat!"

"You're a thief, Flynn Rider" she said "You can't afford to have a heart" she let go and he was about to go help but stopped dead in his tracks. 

He didn't know if he actually believed in what she said or if he was simply afraid to go against her wishes. But he didn't move. He hated it, but he didn't move.

Luckily the family survived but he still had that whole in his heart. One that he needed to fix.

~

Flynn felt better as he laid in his bed. Sure, he felt deceitful, more so than usual, but he felt relieved so it didn't matter. 

That was until his girlfriend stormed into his room furiously. "Flynn Rider, what the hell!"

"What is it sweetheart?" He looked at her, acting innocent

"A large portion of our remaining gold was taken and the others didn't know! So I know exactly who took it."

"Weasel!" He gritted his teeth "That damn traitor!"

"No you, you dumbass. I'm not stupid enough to fall for your tricks." She glared at him. "You gave the money to that family, didn't you?"

Flynn gave up the facade "Yes I did! But did you expect me to just let it be. I got my reputation from taking from the rich and giving to the poor. What did you expect me to do?"

"Leave them to die so we can strive!" She said clearly. 

"Look, I'm saying RIGHT NOW that I don't regret any of that. I'm the leader of this group so what I say goes."

There's a sudden silence “Fine then, Rider. We’re done.” She states as she goes to walk out.

She had used this before. Whenever she wanted something from him she’d break up with him. And he’d usually cave and do as she said. She took advantage of his dedication to her. 

But she made the mistake of trying this trick when his faith in her was at a low. 

He stood in silence. Stallyan turned back to him “Well...?”

“Not this time” he looked at her dead on “You don’t control me.”

She laughed “You kidding? If I walk than my father’s deal, him forgiving you for the depth, that’s all gone.”

“I’ll pay it back”

“You threw away a large amount of the gold you made today.” It was clear she realized that she was losing her hold

“Not all of it. That’s a large sum of it already. Just need to finish up that small amount.” 

Stallion laughed hard “You’re NOTHING without me, Flynn Rider” she stormed out, the laughter wasn’t exactly stopping, and it wasn’t the pretty kind.

As she shut the door Flynn quickly fell to his knees, near tears, not believing what happened. That was around the time Lance came in to see him.

“Flynn, I heard loud screaming, what...?”

Lance realized his best friend was near tears and sighed “Oh.” 

“You were right.” Flynn held back the tears and got up. She was right about one thing, he couldn’t afford to show that emotion “But right now it’s not important. We have a job to do.”

“A job?”

“There’s a castle through the woods a way back. It looks rich and abandoned. I know it’s not usually our scene, but we’re going to take from there. No victims, enough money to pay off the Baron, and with extra for ourselves and the people.”

Lance smiled “It’s good to have you back, Flynn.”

Flynn looked outside, the sun was setting and he was determined that this would be the night his life would change,

~

Meanwhile, in that very castle, a black haired young boy with a red stripe woke up. He pet his pet raccoon and yawned.

“Good evening Ruddiger” he smiled and stretched. Getting himself up, he took a quick sec to brush his teeth. Sister always says that it’s important, especially for vampires who use them frequently. 

Afterwards he went out into the halls, and he and Ruddiger did a morning look around for the others. He walked past the master bedroom. A large circular door with a symbol of the moon on it. 

“Huh. Guess Sister is not awake yet.” He shrugs and looks to Ruddiger “Guess we can spend some time in the library before breakfast.”

It was his sister’s job to go hunting each day. And with her abilities that tended to be pretty quick. So he decided he could wait patiently for her in the library. He was in a good mood for reading. Maybe one of his favorite series “The tales of Flynnigen Rider”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Stalyan is just SUCH a Gaston type. You’ll see a decent amount of her. 
> 
> But I mean, if we’re being honest. You all didn’t come for that. You came because you love Vamparian and Vampunzel. 
> 
> You know what this fic needs... MORE VAMPIRES.


	2. More Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty meets the Beast. Or should I say, Professional Theif meets Blood Thirsty Vampire.

The window was the easiest thing to sneak through. It was big and was closer to where they were. The mansion was big enough that it would’ve taken forever to find the door. 

The only problem was that they had yet to find anything worth stealing. Based off the outside of this place it was clearly well off. The old owners of the place must have been white collar in the best of ways. So did someone already loot them? 

Eventually they noticed a large door towards the middle of the castle. The door was circular and had a Moon symbol on it. “Okay... so family crest. That’s a good sign.” Eugene stated. 

They quickly look around that room and quickly see things worth stealing. “Nice.” Lance said happily, until he suddenly noticed the coffin in the middle of the floor. “Okay THAT'S spooky.”

“Probably the body of the last person to live here.” He suddenly looked around. He noticed the fancy stuff all around the room and expertly drawn painting on the walls. This must be here to honor this person. 

“I don’t exactly like it. But anything that isn’t like art, I say we take.”

“So anything we can realistically make a profit off of” Lance interprets

“Basically.” He shrugs, giving a huge sigh. His conscious was screaming at him. “I’m going to check another room.” He walked out of the room, leaving Lance 

~

A boy sat in his nice comfy chair in the library. His raccoon was on his lap. But it didn’t take long until the boy noticed heavy breathing. Breathing that he could hear specifically because he is a vampire.

“Hmm.” He looked to his Raccoon “I think someone’s here. Maybe it’s Cass.” He thinks to himself and decides to check it out.

~

As Flynn walks through the halls he senses a strange presence. He walks slower, only to be startled from a scattering creature on the floor. Luckily for him, he realized that it was just a Raccoon.

But then suddenly, from behind him “Are you a Vampire too!?” 

Flynn was suddenly started as he fell forward “What the?”

Flynn noticed a strange sight as he got back up. It was a young boy. He had to be like maybe fourteen. He was pale, black hair with a red stripe. He smiled at the thief and walked around him, examining.

“Well I figured...” he began “Since humans mainly come out in the morning and it’s clearly night. You must be a Vampire too.” 

“Vampire” he backed up a bit

The boy chuckled “Of course. I mean my sister is the master around here, you know, scary looking big room with giant door.” He rambles “She’s usually up by now, I wonder what’s keeping her.”

Flynn suddenly realized something. That door he spoke of seemed familiar “So big room with the scary looking moon symbol...?”

“My sister’s room. Though I’d be careful, she’s not exactly an evening person so I wouldn’t try to wake her.” 

Flynn quickly ran back to that room he saw from earlier, remembering that’s where Lance was “Thanks kid!” 

Vamparian went to come with but he was too fast “The name’s Vamparian” he smiles, but he was left in the dust. He didn’t follow because he didn’t want to pry.

~

Lance had the bag half full when Flynn came back and quickly ran to him in a panic “Lance, you need to put everything back now!” 

“What? Why?”

Flynn points to the coffin in the middle of the room. “There’s a vampire in there and she will NOT be happy when seeing us.”

Lance chuckled “Seriously dude? A vampire?”

“Just trust me. I met her little brother and she seems like a really cranky lady.” Flynn states 

Lance, still skeptical, decides to go with it and does as he says. Flynn helps in order to make the process go quick. But soon they notice a pair of invisible eyes watching them. 

After closer inspection they realize. “Oh, just a Chameleon.” 

They kept going until the bag was empty and everything was back in its place. “Few thank god” Flynn sighs

“Ahem.” The heard someone cough and they both jumped

The woman they noticed seemed scary. Had she been human they’d suspect she was younger. But it was clear from the pale skin, red eyes and pointed ears, this was the sister. 

Her expression was a bit of anger yet amusement. They didn’t realize just yet, but she was thinking optimistically.

“Humans huh? Makes the hunt today allot easier.” She smirked and the two quickly start running. They run through the room and back where they came from. The door probably would’ve been quicker but they were too afraid to think clearly.  
~ 

They made it back to the window they entered from and Lance went to go through it first but before he could, the sister had already arrived and was leaning by the doorway pretty smugly. 

Noticing that Lance was stuck, she walked closer to them, slowly. “You know, vampire’s don’t usually eat humans. So when we do, it’s a real treat. Honestly, you two made my night. So thank you.”

Flynn’s mind was in a panic. He was the one who convinced Lance to do this. If he hadn’t messed things up with the daughter of the guy he owed money to. If he had listened Lance. His best friend since kids. And now this woman was going to eat them both and it was all his fault. 

No. If he was ending this tonight, he’d go down saving his best friend.

Flynn quickly pushed Lance the rest of the way out and closed the window locking it. “Sorry buddy.” 

She saw what he did and clearly was entertained “Aww that was cute of you to do. Just for that, I’ll only kill you.”

She went out lunge at him but he dodges, taking the opportunity to run out of the room barely escaping her grasp. But as he exited the doorway, he was suddenly hit with a large hard object. A Frying Pan Maybe. And was instantly knocked out.

~

Flynn woke up in a cell, which believe it or not, was the first time that happened. This one seemed more like a dungeon than a prison however. He was at least thankful he was still alive. Outside he could see two woman glaring at him, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. 

One had long blonde hair and he recognized her as the sister because she was the one who slept in that big room that they woke up. The short black haired one he did not recognize. He assumed she was the one who knocked him out. 

"So mortal, you dare enter my castle." The sister spoke as soon as he looked ready to talk

"Yea." He said, groaning and holding his head "I'm pretty daring."

"How did you find us?" She said with a glare. It took a bit if restraint to not look at the vampire teeth. This girl was scary enough without them.

"I didn't find YOU. I snuck in believing that this place was abandoned." 

The other woman looked to the sister. "You know, this is beneficial for us. As long as we make sure this human doesn't escape to tell them our existence."

Flynn gulped, pretty sure he could not outrun two vampires. Especially since they got him locked up.

The sister turned back to him "What's your name, human?"

"Flynn Rider" he was scared but he hid it decently. Probably because his chance of escaping was small, so why not.

This seemed to catch the sister off guard "THE Flynn Rider. Like the books."

Flynn didn't know how to answer that. If he said yes, would it help him? And if he said yes and she found he was lying, she'd totally kill him. "Um..." 

"Vamps, the Flynn Rider books were written a while ago. Probably before this man was born." The other woman looked at her and explained 

"Yea... She's right." Flynn decides to explain the truth "I admired the hero from the books when I was a kid so I took the name."

The vampire leader look at him and sigh "Seems like you and my brother have a common interest." She sighs

It was then she remembered the stories she was told. Her mother used to say that humans were good for two things only. Food and servitude. She didn't believe that to be true, she felt that humans deserved better than mother claimed. But there was no doubt that she made human meat taste good and more importantly, the idea of a servant sound appealing.

Sure she had Cassandra, but it didn't feel the same. At worst she was a personal assistant, at best one of the best friends she ever had. The one to change her opinions on humans, even if she no longer was one. 

"Human, how do you feel about being a servant?" She asked as if he had any choice in the matter

"What?"

It was just then she noticed her brother arriving, flying down the hall with excitement. "Oh hey sis, you're up." He lands besides the two, looking into the cell and noticing the man from earlier. "Oh hey, it's you!"

"You know this human?" She looked to her brother in surprise

"Yea I... Wait he's a HUMAN." The boy took a closer look at him. "OHHHH."

Flynn looked at him with a bit of embarrassment. 

"Wow!" He examined him, the boy didn't mean it to look that way but to Flynn it seemed like someone checking out a caged animal. "A REAL LIFE Mortal." He then looks back to her sister excitedly "Can I play with him?"

"No!" His sister quickly grabbed him and shook him "Find yourself another mortal." She then looked to Flynn with a possessive look that made him gulp "This one's mine."

Flynn looked at the two, jaw widened "Do I get a say in this?"

The other woman was just leaning on the wall, enjoying the two siblings bickering like it was a comedy routine. “Nope”

“No fair! How come you always get the cool stuff!!” The brother yelled 

“Cause I’m the oldest, pipsqueak.” She looked at him smugly “And I’m in charge.”

The boy pouted and stormed off angrily. “Whatever. I’m going to go blow something up!”

At first his sister didn’t seem to be affected. Just a smug grin for winning the fight but then remembers something. “It better not be my bed again or I’ll blow YOU up.” She called back, remembering the time the boy blew up her coffin. Getting a new one was a pain.

Flynn looked at her with a puzzled look, still rather unsure what to think. But clearly not happy with what’s going on?

“Brothers, am I Right?” The sister chuckles and looks to him.

Flynn gave a frightened chuckled and nodded “...totally”

She smirked wide “Well, since we’re not going to kill you, we might as well put you in a better room with a lock.” She turns to other woman “Might as well lead him there. I have to make sure a certain brat doesn’t do something stupid.”

“Can do” she said as the sister headed out. She quickly unlocked the door to his cell. “If you even attempt to run. You’re losing a finger.”

He didn’t question that she’d do it “Yes ma’am.” He followed her as she opened the door. “So, I didn’t exactly catch any names so...” he figured he might as well know what to call the vampire who he was enslaved to.

“The sister is Vampunzel, but we call her Vamps. The brother is Vamparian. We call him Varian.” She states, barely any emotion at all

“And you must be Vamp...” he begins, expecting her to finish. She was a vampire too so clearly her name had...

“Cassandra.” She said. Well, there goes the theme they were setting up.

“No ‘Vamp’?”

“Their mother wasn’t good with names. Plus, I wasn’t born a vampire like them.” She explains, still little emotions

This was good news to Flynn, so he decided to take advantage of this “so you used to be human. Maybe you can help me...”

She quickly turned around and grabbed him by the collar forcefully, making him instantly fearful “Look, the only reason you’re still alive is because Vampunzel wants you around. If it were up to me you’d be diner, got it?”

“Got it.” He said as she let him got and he fell to the floor

“Also, let it be known, I don’t like you ‘Flynn Rider’. And I’m not GOING to like you. I’m not a fan of thieves and I don’t trust that your friend who escaped didn’t see anything.”

Flynn got up “Just leave Lance out of this alright. This was all my idea and honestly, I should’ve been listening to him.” He thinks to himself about how he’s regretting a bit of how he was treating him

“No shit” Cassandra rolls her eyes and leads him up the stairs. “I’ll show you room but don’t even THINK about going to sleep until sunrise. You’ll have to get used to your new sleep schedule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to have that moment reappear towards the end of that. So funny man. 
> 
> Also few thoughts; I’m going to for the most part wing allot of stuff. (Hey get it... vampires... bats have wings) At least until the very end. I want to focus a decent amount of Flynn bonding with Vamps and the others. But first of course he’s going to have to be scared of her and think she’s freakin crazy. (Can you blame him?)


	3. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn has a weird first night as a Vampire's prisoner. He discovers the rather odd tempor of the woman and the goofy excitablness of her little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some interesting plans for this fic. Which I know a good amount of you seem to enjoy. So I've working on this whole thing. Hope you all enjoy.

It had been about an hour of waiting in the room. Luckily for Flynn, the room was actually really nice. Strange gothic like paintings on the walls, but they were somewhat pleasant, if not the littlest bit creepy. 

There was a knock on the door. He quickly heard "Um... Flynn." It was the little brother. Vamparian.

"Vamparian?"

"Hey you remembered!" He seemed excited "I brought you food and a drink. Hope you're not mad at the whole 'my sister enslaving you' thing. It's kind of a vampire thing apparently."

Flynn answers the door to see the smiling boy with a plate of meat and a cup of red liquid. He decided he'd pass on the latter.

"Thanks kid" he smiled. He tried to not be so impolite to him, yea the kid could kill him but he was the least likely to. Also, he generally seemed friendly, opposed to the other two. 

He took the plate and placed it on the counter "You sure your sis is cool with this?" He didn't want to get him in trouble. 

"Totally. I mean, she'd prefer you eat where it won't make a mess, but we figured we can ease you into things." He smiles "Breakfast at this time of night probably seems weird for a human."

"Yea... I guess"

"My sister hunts, kills, and cooks everything. And it's all really good."

Flynn took a bite, pleasantly surprised to find no blood. Must be what the drink is for. "You can have the drink if you'd like."

"Really, cool!" He takes a bit swing happily "You can call me Varian if you like."

Flynn had to hold back a laugh at the kids blood mustache. "Oh rely?"

"I mean it's a nickname and that's what friends..." He suddenly stops himself "I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself."

Flynn chuckled. "Aren't you worried about making friends with a human?"

"My mother used to say that humans are only good for food and servitude. But I never really believed that. So when I made friends with a human it actually turned out great." He talked quickly and excitedly "And I'd like to again." He looked to him a bit embarrassed "But I understand that things are different now. Cass was never a prisoner of any kind." 

"Kid, seeing your friendly face is making me feel better and it's only been like an hour." He smiled, the infamous thief Flynn Rider had a secret soft spot for kids that most didn't know. He didn't specifically call him a friend, after all Varian did have a reason to be concerned about that title. But it was something. 

Varian's face lit up. Questions going through his mind like wildfire. But one stood out. "You go by Flynn Rider huh?"

He smiled "Yea. I admired him growing up. I took the name because I admired him." He thinks for a second "man, I must have read those books for the first time like 18 years ago."

"24 for me. Mother got it for me when they first came out."

"24?" Eugene titled his head but then suddenly realized "Oh yea... Vampire child."

~

Lance finally made it back to the hideout. However he quickly saw that the only one still awake was Stalyan

"Lance, where have you been?"

Lance absolutely hated this woman but felt like he should at least tell her. "Flynn's dead. We tried to rob a mansion but found out that the woman who owned it is a vampire. She took Flynn but he sacrificed himself so I can escape." He explained, tearing up a bit, "He's probably dead by now." 

His heart was pounded and he could barely see passed the tears. But the pain was worse when all she did was laugh at him. "Vampires really?" She scoffed "That's the best you could come up with."

"What?"

"Clearly Flynn just wanted some time apart. Time to see that I was right." She smirked "And he sent you to present me a cover up."

"And you think I'd make up VAMPIRES."

"Let's face it Lance, you're not that bright." Stalyan said and Lance's fists tightened "Tell me the truth so when he comes groveling at my feet, I might forgive him."

Lance was hesitant to say further. She was clearly not going to believe him. "You two broke up, I don't expect him to go anywhere near you!"

She laughed "You don't get it do you? Flynn is MINE, and without me he's nothing. He'll be back as soon when he realizes that I was right."

"You were never right." Lance was clearly done with this "YOU are an egomaniac and I'M leaving."

"And risking the constival getting you?"

"Beats telling someone that my best friend was just murdered and having her, the woman who supposedly LOVES him, laughing in my face." He finally exits "Flynn deserves better than you"

~

"Varian, that's enough time with the human." They could hear his sister through the hall 

"Aww come on!" He sighs 

She entered and gave her brother a glare. "Remember, he's MINE. You have your raccoon."

"Yea... But..."

"Later!" She commands and the boy quickly listens 

"Okay fine" he turns and waves to the human "Bye Flynn."

Flynn waves back as Varian leaves. Leaving the two alone, Flynn's heart was pounding. 

There wasn't much said at first. She just gave him an intrigued look. Like she was examining him. It didn't seem as hostile but somehow it felt scarier. 

The thoughts that must be going through her head scarred him. He didn't know what she wanted out of him. Allot of bad things could happen. 

Part of him would've hoped for some of the stuff he heard in stories, but he still had Stalyan in his mind. Sure, not cheating, but felt like it. But he realized her look wasn't exactly lust, even if it had vague traces of it. He couldn't pinpoint it for the life of him. And the silence was making it worse.

"So... Vamps huh?" He asked with an awkward smile, dying to break the silence

Vamps nodded her head. "Yea. Vampunzel. But you can call me..." She debated about this in her head. She had heard the term master or mistress but neither felt right "Actually... You can call me Vampunzel. That's fine. Vamps works too. At least until I can think of something better."

"Nah..." He thinks for a second. He usually tended to make a nickname for some of his friends and even some enemies. "I think I'll you Blondie."

She gives him a glare "I hate it."

Flynn smirks "Great, then its doing it's job."

 

“You call me what I want, got it!?” 

Flynn suddenly noticed something. The way she seemed to be all confused yet somehow confident. That evil glare yet the lost look in her red eyes. 

"Is this your first time enslaving someone?" Flynn asked

Her face lights with surprise when realizing he caught on to her "I've only met like two humans before you, okay!" She hissed, a bit embarrassed 

He tried to hold it in from the scary lady who held his life in her hands, but Flynn laughed. It was hard not to.

"Shut up!" She pouted yet he didn't seem to stop. But when she bared her fangs and grabbed him by the collar, he piped up right away. "There we go."

The temper she had was something Flynn knew he had to keep an eye on. Didn't want to push her too far. But he quickly realized he liked pushing her buttons.

"Chores." She smirked "There are PLENTY of chores." At this point she was just trying to think of something. 

"So I'm a maid, not a servant."

"You are what I want you to be!" She let him go harshly and he fell to the ground, hitting his head. She quickly goes to apologize but holds back. 

"That hurt!" 

She didn't respond, though silently thankful he didn't get too hurt. "Rest your head. I'll be back with a list later." She exits in a storm. 

~ 

Cass looked at her as if she was crazy "You made him your servant without having a PLAN for him."

Vamps would blush if her pale skin would allow "It was just a stir of the moment decision. I remembered what mother used to tell me and i figured I wanted THAT."

Cass facepalms "Well what did she do at times like this?"

"I don't know she never really explained further. Said something about some sort of feeling of power, a rush or something." 

"Well, your brother has a library which I'm sure has books that can help you here." She states, kind of knowing what the crazy vampire woman meant but wouldn't tell her daughter. Felt it was better to let it be. Let Vamps figure out for herself.

"The question is, what now?"

"I'm just saying... Let's eat him." Cass shrugs, totally willing to get rid of him.

"Nah, Varian is attached." Vamps shrugs "Also, I think you're right. I'm going to look this up."

As Vampunzel went to walk to the library Cass couldn't help but giggle to herself. This was probably not going to be pretty.

~

Vamparian slouched in the chair in the library. Ruddiger was happily by his side as the two relaxed. 

“Varian out! I need to use the library.” Vamps came into the room in a storm 

Varian just gave her an odd look “Why do I need to be out for that? You’ve used my collection before when I was here.” 

“Just go!” She gets annoyed and Varian listens, still confused on what has her so upset. Vampunzel was left alone to search the room. She wasn’t so much a reader, not as much as her brother at least, but occasionally enjoyed a book or two. 

The book she chose was one about Vampires. Amazed that she had yet to know such a book existed in HER library. But to be fair, she wasn’t the first tenant and the library was huge. The book seemed old.

She quickly looked up the book about Vampire Enslavement Abilities and started to read. What she found was not what she expected. Allot of weird human words, or at least, words her mother never explained. 

Gothel kept a lot of information away from them. They barely ever entered the library before her death ten years ago. Now Varian spent all of his time in here. 

But all the information she found, she felt like she should’ve known. She felt stuck, annoyed she was now stuck with a bratty thief of a human that she now couldn’t get rid of because her brother would be heartbroken. 

She suddenly sighed. She remembered that she didn’t immediately like Cass at first. Cass took some getting used to. Varian was the reason she even tried being friends with a human. And in the end she was thankful. She had saved their afterlives and now she was as close as could be to her.

Maybe this human could be the same.

~

Flynn had admittedly never used a mop before. Also, Flynn has never cleaned up blood before.

And this was the KITCHEN.

He almost vomited several times at it all. He was never so uncomfortable with blood, but this was a step up from your typical alleyway fight. This was a gore fest. 

And they needed to do this to STAY ALIVE. They need blood as part of their daily diet.

“Boo!” A voice said from behind him and he got startled. He suddenly noticed the chuckling child hanging from the roof. Vamparian.

“Varain?” He said a bit surprised “You got me there.”

He chuckled playfully “I can’t ever get Vamps or Cass with jump scares.”

“Yea, but to be fair, THOSE TWO don’t need to surprise me to get me scared.” He rolled his eyes a bit.

Varian looked at him casually as he still hung to the ceiling. Apparently this was more uncommon for Flynn and Varian just didn’t realize it. “I know you’re afraid of them, but they can both be pretty nice.”

“Yea. Well, Cass seems like she hates me. Actually she SAID she hates me. And your sister...” He thinks for a second “Honestly I don’t know what to make of her. She clearly has a temper.”

“I think she gets that from our mother.” He thinks “I don’t think I have that.”

“Can’t tell you.” Flynn admits “Haven’t known you for more than a day yet. But you haven’t shown any signs of one yet.” 

“So what was your life like?” The Vampire looks to him with red eyes that were somehow adorable. “I’m sorry if I’m prying but I really wanna know what humans are like.”

“I mean, different humans have different opinions.” Flynn states “My thoughts are pretty much a mess of conflicting views.” 

“I’m sorry. Is it too soon to ask?” Varian looked feeling bad. 

“Yea maybe.” He sighs “But I appreciate the company.” 

Varian thinks for a second "When you're done with work do you want to check by my room."

"You want to show me your room?" He tilts his head 

"I can show you a full tour if you'd like. You've only seen a few places."

"Sounds good." He smirked "You know how to clean up blood? It seems your sister wants to give me the hardest jobs." 

He smirked and got real low in voice "I don't know if she'd like me telling you, but I invented a compound that can help get it off with real ease."

"Invented?" He asked puzzled 

"With Alchemy!" He excitedly squealed. "I can create all sorts of stuff with it! Cass will often go out at night and get stuff for me."

"Why Cass?"

"It's a long story." Varian states

"It can be told later then." Flynn smiled "I'd love to see your room" 

~

Varian had almost finished given the whole tour. Only one room left before his own room. A room with a strange design. Not as grand as the master bedroom. But still. 

"Why do you even have a ballroom?" Flynn was confused by the last stop they visited

"My guess, maybe there was like a community of vampires or something." Varian states

"Wow. So your mother really kept you guys in the dark huh?" 

Varian sighed "Yea."

"What's this room." He asked, looking at the small door with the strange design 

"That's the east tower. But there's a rule against going in there." Varian explains

Flynn chuckled "Kid, your mother's dead. You don't exactly have to abide by her rules anymore."

"It wasn't her rule. We were allowed to go in there when mother was around." Varian explained "It's Vampunzel's rule."

Flynn was suddenly curious. What exactly could she be hiding in there? "Why?" He asked but quickly realized it a touchy subject when Vamparian looked down, rather sad. "Or... Maybe you can tell me another time. When you're more comfortable."

He smiled a bit, thankful he understood. "Well, I still haven't shown you my room yet." He opened up the next door and smoke suddenly came out of the whole place. "I wouldn't be so worried about the smoke. It should be non-lethal."

"Should!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys, go check out DisneySketch on Tumblr. Inspired this whole thing (not the vampire thing but the Beauty and the Beast part) and even made several comics of this fic already. (plus a teaser for this very chapter). Also such funny stuff. 100/100 would recommend.


	4. Dinner with Vamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter. I think the next one won't be much longer. Based on the story I'm telling I don't expect this to be the longest thing, but I absolutely think it'll be entertaining. 
> 
> Also, an enjoyable silly scene that mocks a classic scene from BatB.

Flynn spent a good while with a similar routine. The sleep schedule took some time to get used to but he did. He would get meals from Vamparian and would talk to him whenever he wasn't doing manual labor.

Cassandra just simply didn't talk to him.

And Vampunzel. Well, she was weird. He could never pinpoint her. Sometimes she'd try to be nice and give him hints on how he could do the chores she gave him better. And they were good tips. But every conversation would always turn into either him giving a snarky comment that caused her blow up, or he'd do nothing and she'd blow up anyway. 

Her temper never exactly seemed easy to examine. It was like she was trying but something would always get in the way. She clearly wanted something more from him, and he could never tell what it was. Heck, he figure she probably didn't know what it was.

Maybe that's why she always seemed so confused. And confusion, with her, turned into anger.

Though admittedly, this made making her mad on purpose allot more fun. Even if he knew he was playing a dangerous game of chance. Flynn Rider lived for the thrill. He just switched a certain thrill with another. He almost swore he was a masochist. 

~

Flynn woke up to find a knock on his room's door. Vamparian usually arrives a little later than this to give him meals.

He opened the door a bit to notice Vampunzel. She stood there, trying to appear pleasant. "It would give me great pleasure if you joined us for breakfast" she was quoting a book she liked, just adjusting the words a bit.

"Nah. I'm good here. Don't you have a deer to kill or something?" He closed the door on her.

Vampunzel was quickly fuming at this. "You open up right now!" She banged on the door.

"I'm good, Blondie." 

"I told you not to call me that!" 

Varian appeared right next to her, hanging down from the ceiling "That's not exactly how you invite someone to breakfast."

"But he's being DIFFICULT!" 

"Just watch." Varian sighs, he then calls out to him "Flynn, you okay? I think she might be right. You shouldn't eat alone."

"I'm good, thank you."

Vampunzel was done with this as she quickly went again to knock on the door "You can't stay in there forever."

"Have you met me?" Flynn laughs "Of course I can."

"FINE! Then go ahead and STARVE!" She screams

There's a few moments of silence until they hear Flynn suddenly respond "Are you quoting a book?"

She suddenly realizes that she's been caught as soon as she looks to Varian. He had a smug face because he recognized the book she was quoting

"What... No!"

"She totally is!" Varian laughs as his sister hisses at him.

"Yea. I read it." Flynn responds "That strategy doesn't even work in it"

Vampunzel is now completely fed up. "Okay THAT'S IT! You are MY SERVANT and I COMMAND you to have a nice breakfast with us!!!" 

Flynn suddenly opened the door. Not looking pleased. "Yea. Whatever."

~

The awkward silence that followed from the four was hard to sit through. They were all a talkative bunch, with the exception of Cassandra, and not even she liked the quietness. The siblings usually talked a lot during breakfast and joked around, having fun. This was different and Cassandra blamed Flynn.

Flynn was the first to speak, also kind of tired of the silence "So, Blondie how's..."

She interrupted quickly "Call me that one more time and you're a SIDE DISH."

"Aww. Not a main course meal?" He mockingly acted disappointed "Am I not good enough? I thought human was supposed to be a delicacy." He was more trying to lighten the mood but there was a bit on snark in there.

She didn't take kindly to that comment "I am trying to help you. So i appreciate it if you give me respect." She was trying not to yell but she was not pleased

Flynn didn't reply, and it was just left there. 

"So Flynn has been helping me with Alchemy and what not..."

"Okay that's it!" Cassandra stood up. "Nope I'm done here. We seriously doing this? Having HIM sitting her. Had it been a different human maybe things would be different but he's a WANTED CRIMINAL."

"Wanted just means you're good at what you do." Flynn smirked. He was quickly surprised Cass was actually saying something, and part of him really wanted to get on her nerves.

"You know, my father is the constival and I swear to god..." 

Flynn suddenly laughed "oh yea. I know your father. He's a jerk."

Cassandra quickly got pissed and went to attack but Varian got up and slammed on the table. "Enough!" All eyes turned to him "I can't deal with my friends fighting! This is not what I had in mind when I suggested this!" He quickly got up and exited 

"Varian wait!" Flynn said, quickly feeling guilty. But Varian was already out. 

Eugene looked to Cassandra who had her head down, also seeming like she felt bad like he did. But then he looked to Vampunzel, who clearly was more angry at him. He could tell she was holding back blowing up at him.

He laughed nervously "I'll see myself out."

~

Vamps found her brother in the library. Face in a book. "I had a feeling you'd be here. You're not blowing stuff up?"

"I'm not mad" he states. Explosions were his release for when he was angry.

"Cass says she's sorry." She states "Maybe you should talk to her."

"Why do you hate Flynn?" He asked bluntly

"What?"

"Why do you hate him? I know how you are with humans, but you're kind of... Mean to him." He explains

Vamps sits next to him, getting to his level "You realize he stole from us, right? He's a thief."

"He's a good guy. He's really nice to me and is working hard despite the fact that you enslaved him." 

"Well, I mean, it's a bit complicated. I mean, you know how it is with us. The whole enslavement thing." She tries to explain but really had no idea what to say "look, he's bad news."

"You're sounding like mother."

Vamps suddenly got a bit annoyed "You're comparing me to MOTHER! I'm nothing like her!"

She got close to him in her frustration, in his face and he has to back away. When she suddenly realized the nervous expression on his face she backs off. 

"Okay, maybe I'm a little like mother." She admits "But I'm trying, it's just really difficult."

"Don't you think he's also trying?" He asked "This can't be easy for him." 

Vampunzel takes a moment or two to think of this. "how come you're so smart?" She quickly grabs him and gets him into a hug "Alright I'll talk to him. Just make sure you talk to Cass alright."

"Okay."

Vamps quickly noticed a certain book next to the chair he was sitting on. The book she read when Flynn got there. The one she learned about the stuff mother did. "You were reading THAT book?"

"Yea. I've read it a few times but I was curious lately cause I knew you read it. And I was curious why you're so angry with him when you wanted him to be your servant."

"Maybe that's what I need to talk to him about." Vampunzel says to herself 

"Did you know what mother meant when she said those things?"

"No. I just jumped into because I was excited." Vamps chuckles 

~

Flynn took a break from the work and laid on the bed, feeling drained.

"I'm not apologizing." He heard. It was Vampunzel who had just appeared. He quickly got startled. 

"Woah, Blondie. Guess you gave up knocking huh?"

"You need to know something, but its not an apology." She said, blunty

"I don't expect you to apologize. Doesn't seem in your nature."

"When I made you my servant I didn't know what exactly I wanted." She began "My mother told me stories of how Vampires did those kinds of things to humans. She told me about a certain rush of power when having someone like that."

"Oh great..." He rolled his eyes

"But I'm not my mother. I'm letting you go, clearly. But you deserve to know that I never intended on doing THAT to you."

"THAT?" He questioned 

She threw the book on the bed. "Borrowed that from Varian. I'd read it then bring it to the library."

He noticed it was a book about vampires. Must be pretty factual if SHE was recommending it.

She went to walk out but he stopped her. "Vamps, Wait!" She stopped to look at her "Thank you."

"Your welcome" There was a hint of a smile out of her face.

"One more thing." He asks, not sure if he wanted to ask "What exactly do you want out of me?" 

The question wasn't exactly expressing what he was asking, but Vampunzel understood. "I don't know." She admitted. 

But then a sudden smirk appeared on her face. "Though I think I have a good idea."

Flynn didn't know what to make of the smirk "I'm not sure what to make of that"

She started to walk towards him with licking of her lips. Like he saw her that first night.

"Wait... I thought that was a nice moment what are you..."

She quickly grabs him and bites down on his neck like he expected she would. But it didn't hurt that much. But he did start to get a bit dizzy

As soon as she stopped she smirked, checking put the mark she made "Hmmm. Your blood's pretty tasty."

Flynn was not pleased "What the...? Why did you...? Now i'm going to turn into a vampire!"

Vamps quickly chuckled. Not one of her scary ones but a giddy one. "I wanted to do that before you had more information on vampires. Vampires can control the effect their bites have. All I did was suck your blood."

"There was different types of bites?"

"Yea. There's infection bites, blood sucking bites, attack bites, torture bites..."

The last one got him concerned "Wait what?" 

"Oh nothing." She chuckled "Just don't worry about it. I was just messing with you."

He had to admit, he preferred that to her usual anger. "Oh..." It took him a second but he chuckled. Lightly. He didn't have the guts to tell her her pranking was bad and possibly ruin an actual nice moment with her.

~

Varian walked into Cass's room to talk to her. 

"Hey Cass."

"Varian..." She turned to see him "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier."

He sighs "It's fine. I get it. Why you don't like him. Your dad told you about him, right?"

Cass kept in contact with her father. She used to not, but ever since meeting these two, Cass would sneak out at night to meet with him. They kind of taught her the importance of family. And she could enjoy the time she could with him. He knew she was a vampire, but she seemed okay with it, so he was okay too. Though he never told anyone else that she was one.

"Look, I haven't exactly told him that we have FLYNN RIDER here. And it's all for you." She sighs "He really wants him to see justice and its hard for me to look at him because of it."

Varian sighs "I believe he's a good person."

"Varian, you see the best in everybody" she sighs 

"And there's a lot of good things in him." He explains "Sure, what he said there was uncalled for. But the man is in a stressful situation."

"He really opened up to you, huh?" Cass said, seeming pretty amused 

"Yea." He answered "He seems like a sketchy character but in reality he is really nice. Allot like you."

"You're not going to me live all that down are you." She chuckled "You know I'm a sucker for the fact I almost killed you."

"Maybe someday" he smirked "When it stops working."

Cass quickly gets him in a headlock playfully and Varian chuckles happily.


	5. Vampire Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vamparian asks him too, Flynn decides to talk to Cassandra about the young vampires feelings for her. But instead they get into a discussion about how Cass first met the Vampire siblings when she was still a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot heavy chapter. And it leads into more important stuff later. 
> 
> Some discussions about mature themes (sex and straight up attempted child murder) that you wouldn't see in the actual show. But its not so heavy on it.

It was late. Almost sunrise when Varian knocked on Flynn's door. "Varian? What's up, the sun will probably up soon."

The Vampire but just got to it quickly "Are you a virgin."

His eyes suddenly widened and his face turned red. He was so surprised to be asked that. "Wait what?"

"I heard your blood was like really tasty and I read that virgin blood was really tasty." 

"Kid, come in here." He quickly guided him in and shut the door. "Do you even know what that is?"

"Yea. Its a thing where you want pleasure and..."

Flynn interrupts him "you don't need to keep going?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, I keep forgetting you're technically older than me and that you're not something like 14." Flynn admits "You're too cute."

"Oh I see. So are you a virgin?" Varian was really curious

"No kid, I'm not." He answers "Not anymore."

"What is that like?" Varian asked "When someone loses that title."

"I guess it's different for most humans." Flynn thinks back to other experiences that he knew of.

"Yours?"

Flynn gives a slight chuckle "You seriously wanna know?"

Varian nods his head excitedly

"Okay then" he sighs "I guess it was fine. It was worked up alot when I was younger. But it only ever happened with one girl. And well, it more felt like I was doing it for her than for me."

"You didn't enjoy it but she did?" He tilts his head "That doesn't seem very fair."

"Well, sometimes you do things for other people that you don't want to." He thinks about it "And it's not like I didn't like it at all. I did. It's just, didn't live up to this imagined event in my head, if you get what i'm saying."

"You think Vampires are able to do... THAT."

He turned red "Um... Let's not talk about that."

"Oh no..." Varian corrects himself "I mean fall in love. Do you think we're capable."

"I mean, yea. Especially you, you're really kind and you love everyone around you. Maybe not romantically or certain other ways but yea... But I think so." He smiled "I mean you like me, right"

"Yea."

"Well that's love RIGHT THERE. It's called platonic love and it's just as powerful as any type of love you might find."

"Platonic?"

Flynn felt he should explain "Meaning friends."

Varian suddenly got excited "Does this mean we're friends!!"

Flynn chuckled "Yep. I guess so." At this point he figured it was enough time to let that title be a thing.

Varian excitedly jumps onto his bed next to him. "Then can I ask you something... As a friend."

"Yea sure" 

"Is it unrealistic for me to think i might be feeling romantic love?" He asked "Is it possible for me to feel romantic love towards a girl."

Flynn laughed "What girl" but in a few moments he was able to figure it out through process of elimination "Wait... Cassandra?"

Varian blushed hard 

"Aww. That's really cute." Flynn smiled at him but then thought for a second "Also really creepy... Also... CASSANDRA?" Allot of thoughts were going through his head.

Varian looked down "Let me guess, wouldn't work?"

Flynn didn't know what to say. "I mean, it's not so bad since you're technically older than her, but it's weird because you look like a kid. That might be a problem, especially for a woman who used to be human herself."

Varian seemed a bit ashamed 

Flynn tried to comfort him "But I don't think it's impossible." He answered him with a smile "I'd ask her about it if I were you."

Varian thought for a second "Um, do you think you could ask her?"

"ME ask CASSANDRA. You realize she hates my guts rights?"

Varian remembered "Oh yea"

"Why don't you just do it?" He asked confused, it was clear Varian was trying to avoid it

"Um, I don't think it's fair." Varian felt embarrassed. 

"Why not?"

"There's this thing where..." Varian began to explain "When a human gets bit by a vampire and becomes one themselves, in a way it's kind of like servitude. The vampire can make the one they bit do whatever they'd like."

"And you're worried about what your sister might make her do?" 

"No" Varian looked at him "I was the one who bit her."

It quickly made sense. "OHHHH. So you're worried how she might view you?"

"I've never used that ability and I never WANT to" he says "Ever since I met her she's done nothing but protect me out of her own free will. I just don't want to ruin that with these..." He tried to think of the word "feelings"

Flynn put an arm over him for comfort "Kid, having feelings for someone is never wrong. You love her. And she'll see that."

He smiles a bit but the his red eyes still showed the shyness "Can you still ask?"

Eugene sighed. He didn't know which of the other two vampires he was more afraid of. But he knew allot more about Vampunzel and she had at least shown SOME form of kindness towards him. Cassandra was different. He wasn't exactly scared of her because she was a vampire, heck, the fact that she was human and it was that human side of her that didn't like him probably made it worse. 

But Vamparian was the one to actively be his friend. And it made him want to repay that kindness. "Alright kid, I'll do my best." He smirked "But it's your fault if she kills me, got it?" He teased and this got a laugh out of the boy

~

"I'm sorry for what I said about your dad the other day" 

Cass was outside, practicing sword fighting with dummies. Pretty cool that she was a vampire and a swordswoman, he had to admit.

"Aren't you not supposed to leave the castle?" Was her only remark

"I needed to find you and you were out here." Flynn answered "I'll go inside as soon as we're done. I just need to talk to you."

She ignored him. "I don't care"

"It's about Varian."

Cass put away her sword "Go ahead"

He took a deep breath. "First, I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I was out of line and it's been on my mind."

"Varian." She reminded him. 

"Yes of course" he realized he wasn't going to get her to accept his apology. "Varian's really great huh?"

Cass looked at him oddly "Yea sure"

Flynn didn't know how to explain this "So we've become friends, and he speaks rather highly of you and..."

"Yea." She states "The kid's a sweetheart. He'll be friends with ANYONE."

He couldn't tell if that was supposed to be an insult but he ignored it. Even if he didn't want to. It stung a bit.

"Yea, but is he really a KID? I mean, he's older than both of us, he's clearly incredibly intelligent, and kind of wise and..."

"What are you getting at?" She asked, still confused

"Look, I know I'm the last person you'd want to open up to, but maybe you can explain to me your thoughts on him." He tried to not go out and just say what he was talking about.

Cass finally looked at him with something other than a blank stare. She was examining him, with almost a surprise look. "You actually consider him your friend, don't you?" 

He didn't know what he made of that. He did. But the fact that Cassandra was surprised by that almost felt insulting. 

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Cassandra sighed "Fine. But the friendship between me and Varian is... Complicated."

"I wanna know."

Cassandra couldn't believe she was about to tell him this. "Before I was a vampire I was a..." She was hesitant to say it "A vampire hunter." 

Flynn held himself back from chuckling. "Wow. That’s a DRASTIC career shift."

She gave him a bit of an annoyed look, but one that wasn't as hostile as he was used to. "Well, that's before I was hired to kill the last descendant of Dracula himself. An old vampire named Gothel."

"I'm guessing she's not the LAST descendant because she had two kids."

"Honestly, to this day I question whether they are all truly related. But the stories were true about how awful she was." She sighed "So imagine my surprise when I go to kill her only to first stumble upon a young vampire boy."

"So you spared him?"

"Not at first" Cass admits "I was still going to kill him. But honestly..." She remembers the look on his face as she had a stake up to his heart, tears in his eyes. She had a hard time talking through it.

"It's okay. You don't have to..."

She interrupted "It's a terrifying thing, seeing yourself almost harm a young child. Really makes you examine yourself."

She wasn't crying. He figured she just didn't do that since she was so tough. But she was clearly affected by the memory.

"I expected him to kill me as soon as I lowered my weapon." 

Flynn let out a light chuckle "We're talking about Vamparian here so...?"

"Yea. As sweet as can be." Knew exactly what he was thinking "Kind of made me feel worse, the fact he was trying to befriend me after I tried to kill him. Even defended me after his sister found out about it."

"Yea, I wouldn't imagine Vampunzel taking that well."

"Almost thought she was Gothel by the way she attacked." She admitted "Her opinion on humans weren't so admirable back then."

"Still kind of isn't." He admits 

"She's getting better." Cass states "I don't think Gothel would've let me live on Varian's word alone." She admits "And I promised to leave and not return."

"So how did the bite happen?" She looked at him curiously "He told me it was his bite."

"It was. But it was an accident." Cassandra stated "And in a way it was kind of my fault."

"How?"

"I should've told my employer that I killed Gothel. Instead I said I failed and I wasn't going to try again." She explains "And they sent another vampire hunter. A rival of mine."

"A rival huh?"

"A decent of Dracula's hated enemy. His name, Andrew Van Helsing." 

"Sounds like the perfect man for the job" Flynn admits

"He was" Cass sighs "and I knew he could do it. He was just as good as me. But I couldn't bare to let Varian and Vamps die because of me. I rushed there before Andrew got there and quickly told the two of them to hide."

"And not Gothel?"

"I forgot about her. But she wouldn't have taken kindly to me helping like those two did. Sure Vamps was skeptical but she reluctantly accepted. Believing that her mother could easily handle the vampire slayer."

Flynn's heart had a second of shattering. Realizing that that belief was very incorrect. "Oh... I guess she was wrong about that huh?"

"My biggest regret was that the hiding spot we chose was close enough that they could see it happening." She sighed "and of course, as he left, Vamps and Varian tried to follow so they could seek vengeance." 

"Did they find him."

"Vamps had no luck, but Varian thought he did. He sensed a human nearby and on a hunch, he attacked." She explained, getting the feeling Flynn knew where it was going.

Flynn took a good look at the bite mark on her neck. It was barely noticeable due to her outfit, but it looked more like an attack mark then just a regular bite. She noticed him looking and decides to show him the mark.

"He did THAT?"

"When threatened, even the nicest of vampires can lose control and go all crazy. I mean, natural born vampires at least. You probably won't see me doing that."

THAT he was thankful for.

Suddenly it made sense. Why Varian was so hesitant about asking Cassandra about his feelings. He was the reason she even is a vampire and that guilt must be haunting the poor kid.

"He must feel awful."

Cass nodded "Yes. Is that all you needed to know?"

Flynn wanted to say more. To tell her about Varian's feelings. But suddenly he felt like it wasn't his place. Maybe he needed a new approach to this problem. Maybe instead of telling her how Varian feels, maybe helping Varian through his feelings of guilt and regret would be healthier. "Yeah... That's it"

"Okay see you." She says Flynn goes to leave "Also, don't you DARE hurt that boy, you got it?

He stops and turns around "yes." He pauses for a second "Also, I would have saved them too"

~ 

"Yo kid, I just talked to Cassandra and..." 

Varian was in his room when Flynn came around to talk to him. He was working on an experiment that he quickly put the lid on so he could listen. "Yea? What did she say?"

"We actually didn't talk about THAT. Not yet at least." He explains "But I did learn about how you met her and she really seems like she cares about you. So that's a good sign."

"Oh" he seemed a bit disappointed

"I still think you should ask. But maybe not yet." He explains "Given all that history, it's not really my place."

"Then what should I do?"

"Let me guess, you feel guilty about the whole thing, huh?"

Varian looked at him shyly "Yea" 

"Well, I think you need to work through some of that guilt. If that's what's blocking you from confessing, I think you should push through it and conquer it." He explains "I don't think she'll be mad about your feelings or view you any differently."

Varian sighs "How do I do that?"

"I don't know. But I'll be there to help you. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, yea, I really wanted to focus on the friendship of Vamparian and Flynn. Its an easy common ground for the three others. He quickly starts to care for him like Vamps and Cass do and they can kind of see that. 
> 
> Probably another chapter today. I had this one done and totally forgot to post it. So I will try and post another today.


	6. The East Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you recreate a scene from a Disney movie only to have it be darker than the original. Luckily for me I don't need to worry too much about little kids reading. Also, its not SO bad. Not bad enough to give a warning.

Flynn was in the middle of sweeping when Vampunzel went up to him. 

Her temper had been allot better since that day. Sure, now he had the occasional experience of having his blood sucked. But it beat the constant anger coming from the woman who could kill him in an instant. 

And yet somehow he still felt like he wanted to get in trouble. Why was that something he felt the urge to do? He found it annoying. 

"Hey." Vamps begins "I heard from Cass about your conversation the other day."

"You did?"

"Yea. And I'm glad you actually seem to care about Vamparian." It was clear she was getting better at talking to him without losing her cool. But it was still awkward.

"Your brother's a good kid. A good friend. And that's something I really appreciate."

Vampunzel remembered back to how he pushed his friend out the window to save him from her. "I get the feeling that you go a long way for your friends."

"I do." Flynn smiles

"Well, thank you. For being his." She begins "I know you have a reason to not really like me..."

"You think?"

She holds her tongue. "But the fact that you are being his friend means allot." She explains "He deserves a friend like you."

Flynn didn't want to cause a fight but he felt like he needed to ask. "You don't think I deserve a friend like him, do you?"

Vampunzel sighs "I don't know. But you are growing on me." She smirked as she walked away. "Don't do anything stupid to jeopardize that."

As soon as she was out of sight he took a deep breath. "Easier said than done."

~

Varian wasn't around the next day. Not as early as he usually was. Flynn waited but nothing. So he decided to go to his room, to check up on him.

By the time he got to Varian's room Cassandra was already on her way out of it. "Everything okay?" He asked

"Fine." She answered "He's just a little under the weather."

"Vampires can get sick?" He pondered 

"Sick of dealing with YOU." She smirked "I'm sure everyone does."

"Haha." He rolled his eyes a bit. "Can I see him?"

"Why don't you bring him lunch?" Cass shrugged "Let him sleep a bit longer."

Eugene nodded "You're probably right."

Cass quickly left to do her own thing while Flynn stood there a few moments. He suddenly got distracted by the door to the east tower, not sure what to make of it. He really wanted to go in. 

But he decided against it.

~

He made sure to bring Vamparian his lunch "hey kid" he smiled as he opened the door

"Oh hey Flynn" his voice was a bit weak but he has heard worse. 

It was weird because in a way it was hard to tell by appearance if a vampire was sick. Or so he read from the book. Which he read about a half of.

"You doing okay?"

"Better than I was this morning but my head hurts when I sit up." He sat as he sat up so 

"Then eat your food and lay back down." He smiled 

"Thanks Flynn. You're a good friend." He seemed really tired and sick yet really happy that he was there "I didn't think most friends would visit someone when sick like this."

"You kidding?" Flynn laughed "you should have seen when my buddy Lance got sick when we were kids."

"Lance?"

"I haven't told you about him yet have I? He's the friend I came here with that night. Good guy. He used to get sick and I'd be the one to watch his back and get the stuff he needed while he rested." He explains 

"That's really sweet"

"Yea. He'd be like 'Eugene, can you get me crackers' and 'Eugene please shut the window'."

"Eugene?"

Flynn suddenly realized what he just said. He hadn't told him his real name yet. "Eugene is my real name. Before I took the Flynn Rider one."

"Lance... Lance Strongbow is from the books too."

"His real name is Arnwaldo. But we say Lance because its cooler." Flynn chuckled

"Thank you for telling me that." He finished his food and puts the plate to the side. He then rested his head.

"I'll let you get some rest."

"Thank you" he smiled as he closed his eyes

Flynn smiled and exited his room.

~

Flynn couldn't help but look to that same door again. That door to the tower that had been bugging him since the tour. 

He had finally got one thing off his back by revealing his real name. Why not another?

This time he decides to go for it.

~

After climbing the stairs, he eventually realized that the top of the tower was a mess. The whole place looked like a war went down here. Daggers and swords all over the place. Ripped curtains, destroyed furniture. 

The view from the large window was of the full moon that lit up the place more than enough to see everything. 

He suddenly noticed something weird near the window. A pile of what appears to be ash. As if a fire burned something. Or someone.

He then looked nearby to the wall where there seemed to be holes and a little hidden compartment. Enough space to hide someone in. 

He then looked back to the ash.

'My biggest regret was that the hiding spot we chose was close enough that they could see it happening.' Was what Cassandra had said

'It wasn't her rule. We were allowed to go in there when mother was around. It's Vampunzel's rule.' Was what Vamparian said.

It suddenly hit him the reason this place was secluded. This was the room the Vampire Hunter killed Gothel. The place was too dramatic for them. Had to be the reason it was off limits. Right?

"What do you think you're doing?" He heard her say from behind hin. She wasn't yelling yet, but he could sense that she wasn't happy.

He chuckled nervously than looked at her "Vampunzel. Hey." 

She didn't waste any time and flew over to him, grabbing him by the collar tight. Nearly choking him. "WHAT do you THINK you're DOING?"

"Look... I know you're mad..." 

She quickly slammed him to the ground and he hit the floor hard.

"Do you have ANY clue how much pain and suffering happened here!?"

"I do now!" 

"I made sure Vamparian told you to not come in here." She hadn't completely bursted yet, but was prepared to. He could see her eyes going in and out of being completely red

"Yea. But you can't exactly expect a thief to follow the rules."

"Thief huh?" Her eyes were suddenly blood red, almost like she wasn't in control. She picked the man up with surprising ease and pinned him to the wall "Then I guess I shouldn't care if a THIEF ends up ripped into pieces, huh. Because right now there's one ANGRY vampire who is NOT HAPPY with him." 

"I'm sorry" he says quickly but she's not done

She lets go and he falls to the ground. But she quickly kicks him over to the window "Or maybe if a thief happened to fall off a tower huh?" She opens up the window, sticking his head and upper torso out of it "huh?"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again okay! Please stop this!"

She pulls him back in. "GET OUT OF HERE! And I BETTER NOT see you for the rest of the night."

She let go of him and he quickly runs down the stairs.

~

Flynn never really cared about fight or flight. He tended to choose “trick your way out of it”. But that wasn't working, and his subconscious was forcing him to instinctively choose a direction to go.

And he chose flee. 

Had he thought this over he would've realized that it was hopeless. They would've found him quickly when realizing he was gone. He would've also remembered that they mentioned the other day about how they never go outside during a full moon.

He would've recalled what he was leaving behind.

The one thing on his mind was getting away from HER.

He fell to the ground exhausted. No sign of anybody nearby. He could take a quick breather. Think things through. 

This was around the time he felt guilt at this. He was leaving behind a good friend within Vamparian. And he genuinely cared about the kid. And he determined he'd rather not have to worry about vampires hunting him if he ever saw Lance and his other friends again.

He was on his way back when he suddenly heard a growl. A growl that came from right behind him. He quickly turns and a huge wolf pounces towards him. 

He kicks it, managing to drive it back. He sees it looks different than normal wolves. More monster like. And soon, there are more to follow.

Suddenly a fast and silent figure swoops by. And seconds later the wolves attack it. When they manage to get a hit the figure falls to the ground.

Its Vampunzel.

She quickly hisses at the wolves and they jump to attack her. She quickly dodges and gets out what appears to be a silver dagger. She quickly maneuvers around as fast as can be. And as soon as Flynn realizes what happen, she had killed each one of them. 

"Wow"

She then turns to him with an angry stare. And he quickly realizes that he made things worse.

"You're coming home with me."

Flynn signs "Yea. I know." He suddenly looks to her. He quickly notices she has a huge slash mark across the side of her stomach "Your stomach" he says in concern

"We're going back." She grunted through the pain 

"At least let me help you bandage that." He says 

Vampunzel stops for a second, considering this. And after a few moments she sighs "Fine."

~

They sat in the living room. She had her shirt off so he could bandage the wound. But she barely paid him any mind, she just looked away with a cowl. She didn't want to start yelling at him while he was fixing her up. That would wait. 

She noticed him finishing up and standing up. "I'll go back to my room now." He started to walk away.

"Not so fast." She stood up and he paused. He knew what was coming. "You expect me to just let you off the hook after THAT!"

He sighs "I guess not."

"After that stunt, you lost any chance of respect from me, you got it?" She grit her teeth, clearly upset "Even the namesake. We're going back to that 'master' thing. And I swear if you call me Blondie one more time I'll..."

"I got it" he looked to her, his expression more one of remorse and acceptance 

He was being submissive. Why was this bothering her. Yea, she found him infuriating, but there was a sense of satisfaction whenever he'd make a snarky remark only to end up shutting his mouth because of her threats. Maybe it was an ego boost.

But no, that's not it. She was angry, she was furious at him. And she’s expected him to not give a crap. To be his usual smug self so she could let loose her anger onto him. But that's not what he was doing.

"What were you thinking?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe 'don't get eaten by the crazy vampire girl'." It didn't sound smug. Maybe a bit sarcastic. But he was genuinely trying to explain himself.

"What was Vamparian going to think when his friend just walks off like that!?" She growled

Of course she was thinking about her brother, not him. Why was Flynn not surprised. For a second he thought she cared by the way she saved him. He didn't know if he felt more hurt by that or if he was happy at the fact that Varian had such a good older sister.

Varian. She had a point. He hadn't even thought of him until it was too late. And even when he went to go back, it was too late.

"I don't know. Your brother is great and all but I wanted to get back to my friends. My life. My..." He was going to say girlfriend but remembered what happened last time he spoke to her. "And away from someone who's doing nothing but hurting me!"

"I'm only being a pain because you are!" 

"Oh yea? Why do think I'm a pain?"

"Because you're an arrogant prick who goes around stealing things!? I'll bet the only time you've ever not been stealing things is when you're my prisoner. You're the worst kind of human." She let out almost all of her anger in that blast

"The worst kind of human?" He looked at her, almost offended and kind of shocked "What are you saying by that?"

She suddenly realizes what she said "Nothing. I didn't mean it." She was quick to retract that last part

Flynn wasn't sure what to make of this. "You know, the reason I steal isn't for me. I steal for the less fortunate. I take from the rich and give to the poor." He seemed passionate about it "I see people in a situation where they suffer and I decide that I'll be the bad guy, so they can strive. So yes, I guess that makes me a ROTTEN HUMAN huh?!"

"I said I didn't mean that."

"But you said it." Flynn goes to walk out

"Wait" the anger was mostly gone out of her after that but she was still reluctant to say it "I'm sorry I said that" 

Flynn was suddenly surprised. This was the first time she apologized for something since he got there. "About what? The human comment?"

"That, and calling you the worst kind. I don't think you're the bad guy, especially if all that is true, and honestly you shouldn't say that about yourself." 

Flynn didn't know what to make of this sudden shift in attitude "Well... Thank you."

"Just please." She sighs "Don't leave us again. I don't want Varian to get hurt."

"Right... Varian." He sighed as he excited "Don't worry 'master'. I won't." 

As he left Vampunzel sighed. Not sure what to feel or where to place her anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea... Intense. Don't worry, next chapter is allot lighter. I mean, I have to get to the romance at SOME POINT.


	7. Mandatory Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be something there that wasn't there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a warning. Talking a bit about abuse. But that i warned you about in the beginning.
> 
> Overall this chapter is just allot of fluff between the romantic leads. Because I needed to start on the romance at some point.

Vampunzel hadn't talked to him the next day. Really anyone for that matter. She checked on Vamparian to make sure he was feeling better a few times. But besides that, nothing. 

So good news for Flynn was that neither Cass or Vamparian knew about his escape attempt. 

But he was still fearful about what was going on in Vampunzel's head. She wasn't exactly the type to think things threw, so this could spell trouble for him when she does. 

~

He rested in bed, trying to take a break from working. He had been working extra hard since the incident. And he was exhausted.

There was a sudden knock on his door. The fact it was a knock should've proven that it was Vamparian. Cass never cared enough to get him and Vamps tended to barge in.

But it wasn't. It was indeed Vampunzel. "Flynn" 

"Master?" He said, calling her by her title, even if reluctantly "What's wrong?"

She sighed "Can I come in, I need to talk to you."

"Not like I have a choice so..." He walked back into the room and she followed.

As soon as the door was shut she began to get to the point. "What you saw was called berserk mode." She explained "Did you get to that chapter in the book?"

"No. I'm like half way through."

"Well, it's when a born vampire loses control of their actions." She explains but then rephrases "Well I guess not lose control. Who you saw in the tower was still me, but one hyped up on anger and adrenaline."

He looked at her oddly "Your point?"

She sighed. She didn't like doing this. She was amazed it came to doing it a second time. But she had to. "I'm truly sorry for how I acted up there. I shouldn't have hurt you."

Flynn looks to her oddly "You're upset that you attacked me like that?"

"I mean, I did make you FLEE. So yea."

Flynn sighs "It's fine. Sure you're a vampire, but I'm still a man so I shouldn't be complaining"

"What does gender have to do with it?." She looked at him with a confused look

Flynn remembers that she's not exactly aware of human culture. "You know, how stuff like that is abuse when a man does it but it's fine if its a woman. You know, strong men have to protect themselves." 

He acted like that was normal. Which completely confused Vamps. "No it's not." She states "It's still wrong. I'M still in the wrong here."

"No no. It's fine" Flynn tries to assure her "I've had worse."

"From who?"

"My..." he tried to think of the right word to use "...girlfriend"

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Well, not technically. We broke up right before I came here." He admits "But it's still like in a complicated place."

"And she did that stuff to you." She looked at him in concern 

"I mean, I guess not as overdramatic. But she has hit me plenty of times." He suddenly realized how wrong that sounded "I mean... It was a 'don't be stupid, stupid' kind of hit. Usually followed by a few more."

"They hurt?"

"I mean yea. She's a hard hitter." He shrugs

"Flynn... That's not okay."

"Look Vamps... I mean, Master" Flynn corrects himself in the middle of speaking

She sighs "You can call me Vamps again. Honestly that was never going to stick."

"Vamps, this is just a normal thing. The slaps, the name calling. She's an empowered woman so you have to expect it."

"You don't become empowered by bringing others down. That's only hurting them." She states "Flynn, maybe it's best that you two broke up. This girl sounds AWFUL."

"What does it matter anyway? I'm stuck here anyway."

Vamps sighs "Yea. But that doesn't mean you should give up on being happy." 

Flynn takes a second to realize this is HER saying this. Not her brother, but VAMPUNZEL herself.

"You really mean it?"

"Flynn, I think you're a good guy. You don't deserve what she was doing to you. It sounds like she was abusing you psychically and emotionally."

"What no!? We were totally..."

"You don't have to act all tough." She tells him quickly 

Flynn suddenly think for a second and suddenly shrugs "Well, maybe she was a LITTLE toxic."

Just then Vampunzel gets up and walks towards him. He suddenly starts to get a bit nervous. But when she gets there, she hugs him. 

"Are you actually HUGGING me?" He was surprised 

"Maybe I should do that more often." She admits 

"I guess I could use it" Flynn blushes "Are you sure you're not mad about the other night."

"I mean I was" she admits, letting go "But not anymore."

He didn't know what to think. This new side of her that he had yet to see. He had seen hints of it but now she was finally showing it. A warm, caring, and loving side. 

"So you can control that temper of yours." He smirked, but more teasing this time. 

"Yea yea." She rolls her eyes with a smirk. He was glad she noticed he didn't intend that harshly. She even gave a little chuckle.

For the first time Flynn was honestly starting to notice how cute she was. Since they met he subconsciously noticed she was attractive, but fear got in the way of kind of admiring it. But her laugh was honestly adorable.

"What were you even thinking going out during a full moon anyways." She chuckled but he seemed confused 

"Is that bad?" He questioned 

"Oh..." Vamps suddenly realized "You didn't get to that chapter yet did you?"

"What chapter?"

"Those weren't mere wolves. They were werewolves." She explained "They actively hate vampires and will hunt us down if we go into the forest during a full moon."

Flynn thinks about it. "Then why did they go after me?"

"Because you've been around us for a while. You have vampire scent all over you." She continues "It's not a big deal if you don't leave the castle. Especially during a full moon because that's when they come out."

"You mean transform..."

"Yea... I guess technically." She shrugs. "You know, Varian makes a point. You ARE easy to talk to."

"Thanks... I guess" he looks to her oddly 

"We should actually talk more often." She retracts a bit "I mean, that's not a command or anything."

Flynn chuckles "Weirdly enough, I'm okay with that."

~

A few days later, as Flynn swept the halls he noticed a certain door half open. Vamparian had stated what this room was during the tour but he forgot. He heard a humming coming from the room. A sweet tune. It almost scared him, the fact it was coming from such a creepy place.

He was tempted to ignore it and move on until he recognized the voice. It was Vamps. She was clearly having a nice relaxing time, something he was surprised could happen. Her being relaxed.

He stood there enjoying it for a bit until he suddenly heard a crash. A loud one. 

Quickly he went through the door "Is everything okay!?" He said seeming really worried until he realized he shouldn't be TOO worried so he drew himself back. "I mean, you cool?"

Vampunzel had fallen over what appears to be a paint brush and collapsed into a couple of paintings. She looked up at him with a bit of an embarrassed look. "Yea. Just help me with these painting. And be careful."

He smiled and nodded and they put up the paintings to a standing position.

"You like to paint huh?" He asked but there wasn't an immediate reaction because she was making sure the painting weren't ruined. "Sorry, am I prying."

"Oh no. You're fine." She assures him "I do. Most of the paintings in this place were painted by me"

He suddenly remembers all the painting he's seen and how they all seemed oddly familiar. "You're really good." He comments 

She smiles at him "Thanks" she chuckles "You wanna join?" 

He looked at her surprised "You know I still have sweeping to do, right?"

She chuckled "Eh, I gave you that chore for busy work anyways. I think you've proven your keep."

He shrugs "Well, I don't see why not." He suddenly looks to the paint brushes and gets a bit embarrassed "Though I've never actually done it before."

She chuckles "I'll show you. I taught Cass too."

~

She chuckled "No. You need to not be so focused on getting it perfect. Just relax and let your arm flow."

"YOU'RE telling ME to relax?" 

Vamps smirked "Yea pretty much." She went behind him putting a hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his painting arm and took deep breaths. "Just relax"

This was not helping him "What are you doing?"

She stepped away. "Sorry, read that in a book somewhere. Thought it might help."

He suddenly blushed, wondering if she meant from a romance novel or just some informational book about art. He had a feeling it was the first and she might have just not associated it with romance.

Couldn't say he necessarily disliked it. But it wasn't exactly making him calm. 

Something about being her still felt nerve racking. But a different kind. He suddenly felt more inclined to want to be around her, but part of him felt like she'd end up blowing up again.

"Maybe we shouldn't" he sighs, putting the brush down 

She looked at him, realizing something was up "Everything okay?"

"I know we're..." He tried to think of the word he wanted "We're okay now. But I mean I don't want to get you..." 

He didn't know if he wanted to mention her temper. But it was clear she knew where he was going. 

She gave a low chuckle, one that was a bit sadder in tone "No i get it. You're still afraid of me. It's understandable." She turned away from him, clearly still feeling guilt over the other night

"I mean yea." Flynn got up "But i can tell you're trying. And I really appreciate that." 

"I don't know if this is foolish of me... But when Varian met Cass I never thought I'd be her friend..." She sighs "And here he is making another human friend and I was hoping it would..." She trailed off a bit 

"You wanna be my friend?" He looked at her surprised

"Um yea." She says "I know it's crazy."

"No I don't think it's crazy." He sighs "But then why weren't you just nice from the start?"

"Um hello! You snuck into my castle and tried to steal from me!" 

"Touché" Flynn conceded that point

He thought about it for a while. Was that why he felt the urge to be around her. Was it because he wanted to be her friend? Had to be. Maybe he was longing for a better and friendlier relationship with his capture. 

"I think I would like that..." He admits, kind of hesitantly "Being your friend."

Vampunzel smiles excitedly all of a sudden and gets a bit of a smirk on her face. "Then maybe you deserve a little promotion."

"A promotion?" He chuckles

"Yea. From servant to 'Mandatory Friend in Servitude'." 

"Not much of an upgrade" he laughs "But I'll take what I can get"

She quickly gives him an excitable hug and he quickly blushes. He was amazed that she seemed like an almost completely different girl when happy. And he wanted to get to know her more.

"This'll be worth it, Flynn."

"Eugene"

She looks at him oddly. "Huh?"

He sighs "Since we're now friends. You might as well know my real name. Its Eugene."

She smiled at him "I like it"

~

It was a snowy day when Vamps came back with a full dead moose. Vamparian ran over to see her large catch. "Woah! That's huge!"

Flynn noticed as well, giving a smirk "Very impressive"

"Thanks." She sighs "Wanted to make sure I caught something big enough to last a while so I won't have to go back into the snow."

Flynn suddenly seems more interested "You don't like snow?"

"Never have." She admits "I hate being cold"

"But it's so fun. You can built forts and snowballs." He explains "It's like a trouble makers paradise."

Varian suddenly seemed excited "Vamps, can I try?"

Vamps laughs "I don't think so. Snow is not exactly the best scene for vampires."

"Ah it's fine." Eugene shrugs "Come on, Blondie, you can join us for a snowball fight."

Lately he had been starting to call her that nickname more and she has been less annoyed by it. Now there was just a simply roll of her eyes. 

She sighs "Fine. But you seriously need to bundle up."

Varian quickly grabs Vamps’ wrist. "I call being on Vampunzel's team."

Flynn chuckled "No fair. Two vampires against one human?"

"I'll be on your team."

The sudden sound of Cassandra behind him startled Flynn. "My god!"

Cassandra just smirks "You might not believe but I used to be a bit of a trouble maker."

"You're right. I don't." Flynn retorts. But then thinks about it. Having an ex-vampire-slayer would be helpful. "But yea sure. I'm sure it'd be fun."

~

Flynn trudged through the snow outside the mansion. No sign of a vampire anywhere. He knew he would see one at any moment. 

Snowball at the ready he prepares for an attack. "Alright, you want me? Come and get me!"

The vampire takes this as the perfect opportunity to strike. Vampunzel was lurching right on the roof, quickly dropped a snowball on him. 

"Can do" she chuckles 

He turned up and saw her "Unfair. That's high ground."

"Oh?" She smirked and jumped off the roof in order to easily fly down to the ground. "Go ahead. Hit me." 

Flynn quickly chucked an arsenal of snowballs at her. All of which were easily avoided by vampire reflexes. 

"My turn" she suddenly smirked and charged for him, ready to pounce.

He was quick to get fearful at the oncoming vampire attack. She saw the suddenly fearful expression and quickly stopped. Suddenly feeling bad.

That was... Until she got a snowball to the face.

Flynn laughed hard and she realizes that he played her. She took the opportunity to throw another at him, hitting his face as well.

"Hey! Thats the money maker!" He complains

"Oh really? No wonder you have to steal to survive." She teased 

Flynn laughed "Ooooh. You're SO going to get it."

Only a few yards away Cass and Varian watch the whole thing occurring and smile.

"Admit it" Varian smirks at her "he's a good guy."

She sighs "My initial thought on him may have been wrong. I can see that now."

"Awesome." Varian said.

While she was distracted by the scene in front of her Varian took the chance to throw a snow at Cass. 

Cass turned around and laughed "Why you little..." She lunches towards him, tackling him down into the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say. Rather proud if this chapter. Allot of parts that were fun to write.


	8. Behind the Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn gets a visitor that he has to hide from Vamps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally having Lance come back into the story now. He plays a decent sized part in the climax of story. Even if we’re not quite there yet.

Lance found himself ready this time as he snuck into the same mansion. He didn't remember exactly what killed vampires. But he remembered wooden stakes and something else. He was pretty sure it was onions. So he made sure he'd bring both.

If there was a chance Flynn was still alive, he'd rescue him. 

He went through a window again. But a different one. And he got through fine. He snuck around quietly until he heard a creek. He got his onion on the ready. Ready to defend himself if needed.

"Is that an onion!?" He heard a young voice say from behind him. 

Lance got startled, but turned around to realize it was just a boy. "Oh.”

"Can I have the onion?" He asked with interest "I never had one."

"No sorry. I need it just in case I get attacked by a vampire."

The boy simply laughed "Onions don't hurt vampires, silly. Garlic is what hurts us."

"Oh. In that case. Sure" he goes to give it to him but then realizes something "Wait... Us?"

The boy gives a huge smile, showing off his teeth. "My name's Vamparian. But you can call me Varian!" He smiled as he went to shake his hand.

Lance looks at him oddly "You're not going to attack?" At this point he realized this was the brother Flynn told him about that night.

Varian suddenly realized that humans tended to fear them "Oh yea that's right. No I'm friendly." 

"Oh okay." He shook the boy's hand "I'm Lance."

The boys eyes suddenly widened in excitement "You mean THE Lance! Oh my god, Flynn told me all about you!"

"Flynn?" He suddenly looked at him with interest "Flynn's alive. Where is he?"

Varian seemed to ponder "Not sure. He's around here somewhere. I can show you."

"Thank you. That'd be great." He smiled "Is he okay?"

"Yea. Totally fine. He's a great guy and we're friends and everything!" He rambles he started to lead the way "Hey, are you a virgin?" He suddenly asked which caused Lance to get caught off guard 

"Um... No. Why is that important?"

"No reason"

~

Flynn was cleaning up the painting room when he suddenly heard...

"Oh Flynn Rider!" Varian called "Guess who came to visit?"

Flynn looked at Varian confused until he suddenly noticed Lance by the boy's side. "Lance!"

"Flynn!" 

The two quickly hug. Varian stands tall, proud of himself for bringing the two friends back together. 

"Lance, why did you come here?" Flynn looked to him suddenly concerned

"Too save you." Lance says, suddenly looking at Varian "But I guess you didn't need it."

"Not that I’m not happy you're here but..." Flynn sighs "You need to go."

"What why?"

"Things are fine with me. But Vampunzel, the head of the house, she clearly doesn't react well to intruders." He admits "Maybe I can convince her to let you come later but now isn't the..."

"Varian... Flynn..." They hear her from nearby "You guys alright?"

"Quick, hide!"

They quickly guide Lance towards the curtain and hide him behind it. Varian quickly starts to paint and Flynn starts to clean while Lance hides.

She enters quickly, quickly smelling something off. The smell of paint masks it well however. She swears it could just be her.

"You boys okay?"

"Yea Blondie," Flynn replies "Totally fine"

"Nothing up here..." Varian laughs 

"Oh really bro, because I heard you screaming a minute ago." She smirks 

"Oh it was nothing." He laughs nervously

"Okay then." She shrugs and goes to leave but suddenly stops "Oh, also. Guys? What are you hiding behind the curtain?"

"What? Nothing?" Varian says 

"Yea. Mr King of Thieves here is a decent lier but not you, Mr Science Boy." Vamps smirks as she goes over to the curtain 

"Blondie wait..."

She turns to him, arms crossed with a smug look "Yes...?"

Flynn turns pale for a second "I actually didn't have a thing to say. I didn't think you'd actually wait."

Vamps chuckles and pulls the curtain. Only to find a painting board. "Oh." She seemed confused for a second. Then suddenly notices the figure attempting to exit the room.

The door suddenly and mysteriously closes right before he can exit and it gets him to freeze up in fear. The vampire woman hadn't even turned around yet. "Gotcha" 

"I did NOT know you could do that." Flynn said, shocked 

She chuckled menacingly as she turned around. She quickly took a look at the clearly fearful man in front of her. Flynn's friend from the night they met.

"Were you boys trying to have a party behind my back?" She smirked smugly "Or is this an attempted rescue I see?"

She walked slowly over to the newcomer. Every step causing the man to get scared. She knew the look easily. The look of prey when they’re trapped.

Flynn called to her, clearly trying to protect him from her "Don't blame him, Blondie. It's on me."

"Actually. It's on me." Lance sighs, accepting his fate "I just wanted to know if he was okay. If you kill me I won't mind. At least I know he's safe."

Vampunzel suddenly chuckled, suddenly turning off the scary-mode "Nah, you're good." The three boys suddenly took a huge deep breath. "As long as you don't tell anyone of our existence, you're free to come along and visit." She decrees 

"Seriously?" Flynn was surprised "You're not mad?"

"Had a feeling something like this would happen." She admitted "I'm thankful it's not as bad as it could be."

"Um... Thank you." He gives a curious bow out of respect.

"It's fine." She smiles "Any friend of Flynn's is a friend of mine." With a twist of her wrist the door was open again "Apologies for the theatrics but the look on your faces was hysterical!"

The boys find themselves thinking about it and they suddenly chuckle. 

Vamps thinks to herself for a second. "Though I should probably tell Cass before she thinks you're an unwelcomed guest and tries to kill you." She looks to her brother "Let's leave these two alone to catch up."

Varian quickly nods and the two siblings exit.

"So, Vampires huh?" Lance chuckled "Friendly ones too."

"Yea" Flynn chuckled "Didn't exactly start off friendly, but now... Well, I guess they are close friends."

"Maybe even more?" Lance asks with a suggestive tone. "I mean, cute vampire girl. Stories about what vampires do to servants."

"None of that." Flynn sighs "I mean, I don't even know where I stand with..." He trailed off

"Stalyan?"

Flynn has a hard time saying it, but in a way he knows it's needed. "No. I DO know. It's over. And I mean it this time."

Lance actually believed it this time. This had been the longest he'd been away from her. And he actually seemed happy.

"Yes!" He cheered "Always hated her!"

"I know." Flynn chuckled "What about the brothers, why didn't they come?"

"When you disappeared Stalyan took over the group. She got the brothers loyal to her and then kicked me out." He sighs "She's the only one I told about the vampire thing, but she didn't believe me."

"Well... That's good to know." Flynn sighed in relief 

"Are you sure you wanna stay here?"

Flynn sighed, he had been debating about that. If he could leave, would he. Especially since he grew attached to this crazy group of Vampires.

"Yes. I really like these guys." He smiles. "Sure Vamps has a temper and Cassandra can be cold and heartless, but I mean, I think I get along with them." 

"Oh." Lance says feeling a bit down 

"And maybe you should too." Flynn thinks "I mean, let's just leave Stalyan and the rest to have to constantly run from the constival. We could live a nice life here. With friends who aren't criminals."

"I mean..." Lance thinks, then sighs, unsure "What about our mission? Helping people. Sticking it to the system and living life on the edge."

"I mean, we already did a lot of good. Maybe it's about time. Are you sure you ALWAYS wanna be living a stressful life like that?"

Lance shrugs "I don't know. Can i get back to you on it?"

"I mean, at the end of the day it's up to Vampunzel. But I'd very much like it. You're my best friend."

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that." 

The two quickly hug.

"Now, speaking of Vampunzel" Lance goes back to the previous topic

"God Lance, NOTHING is happening between us." He rolls his eyes and chuckles, though he was unsure if he truly believed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampunzel? Good at pranks? Who knew. Maybe Raps could learn a thing or two from her crazy vampire counterpart.


	9. She’s Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crazy intruder attacks the mansion, unaware that the occupants are vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild language. Nothing too bad. Shows up maybe twice.

Lance sighed as he finished buying the food. It costed the last of the money he had when leaving the group. And at this point, he didn’t really wanna have to steal only to not be able to give any of it to those who truly needed it more than him.

He sighed. He figured Flynn might have a point. He could ask Vampunzel if he could stay for a bit. She seemed nice enough. Well, with exception of the time she tried to eat him. 

He walked out of the market when he suddenly notices a few figures running through the market. It was the Stabbington Brothers. They were causing trouble in the market. 

Lance knew this routine. The two of them would cause a ruckus only for Flynn and himself to steal from the unsuspecting rich folk who happened to be around.

But this market was not the place for the rich and powerful. The people here couldn’t afford to lose money. Stalyan was about to rob from the people they’d usually give to.

And that was one of the most insulting things she could do not only to him, but to Flynn.

Lance noticed Stalyan in the crowd and quickly grabbed her arm “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“The plan that YOU came up with.” She smirked

“Not on THESE people. This isn’t right.” 

“Oh come on. What are you going to do, rat on me?” She looked to him with a malicious smile. She knew he couldn’t do anything to help. 

She twisted her hand out of his grip and began to run off but he had to stop her. “Flynn’s not coming back to you!” He called

She turned to him with an angry look “what?”

Lance knew he had to choose his words carefully “He’s not in love with you anymore. He told me himself.”

“What happened to your vampire story?” She smirked, hand on her hip

“Forget about that.” He states, hoping she would. “He gave up thieving because of you. He has a new group of friends. And he still wants me in his life. And not you.”

She looked at him angrily. She had already been thinking that since it’s been a while and no response. But to hear it from him. She quickly takes her anger out with a punch to Lance’s face. Hard enough to knock him out.

~

Lance didn’t know where he was when he woke up. He was bound to a chair but he was pretty sure he didn’t recognize where he was.

He saw Stalyan right nearby and she was tapping her foot impatiently

“What do you think you’re doing?” He looked at her annoyed

“You’re going to tell me where Flynn is hiding. Or I’m going to torture it out of you.”

Lance scoffs “Nice try. But I’m not giving it up.”

Stalyan smirked “oh I think I can get it.”

~

There was a sudden knock on the front door of the Vampire’s mansion that night. Had to be Lance. They all figured it had to be. 

But it was Vamparian who answered the door. 

The boy quickly didn’t notice the woman who was there. “Hello. Is Flynn here?” She said

Varian seemed confused by this “Flynn who?” He asked skeptically 

Quickly the woman maneuvered herself around the boy and quickly getting him into a hold. With a knife to the boy’s throat. 

“Woah! What’s this!” He said nervously. He was pretty sure the knife wouldn't kill him, but he didn't want to risk its especially because it would still hurt if she cut his throat. 

"Lance gave away that you're hiding him kid." She smirked, turning the boys head slightly to show him the tied up and unconscious Lance right outside 

"How did you carry him here?" He asked, though more pressing questions were on his mind. 

"Call Flynn and I'll let you and your friend go."

"Flynn!" He called, trying to hide the panic in his voice "Please come over here and help me and Lance!"

It took a moment but Flynn came. He suddenly froze when he saw her. "Stalyan!" He was shocked "What are you doing here? And let the kid go!"

"Lance said you're done with our relationship." She smirked wickedly "So I require that money you owe me and my father."

Flynn didn't know what to do. He didn't doubt that she would anymore. He had seen enough instances of her malicious nature to know for certain. 

Varian struggled suddenly "You won't get away this! My sister will save me and Lance!"

"The sister." Stalyan turned towards Flynn "I heard about HER. Seems like you truly have moved on, Flynn."

"It's not that way. Just let the boy go!"

"No. I don't think you GET IT, Flynn. You're mine. Or else I make everyone you care about suffer." She explains "Torture Lance, threaten the kid. I don't care."

Varian noticed her grip on him start to tighten. To where her wrist was right by his face and he figures out what to do. He quickly bites her... Hard. An attack bite.

"Ow!" She quickly lets go and recoils in pain. "You brat!"

Stalyan suddenly looks to her wrist, noticing two holes in it that stung like hell "What the...?"

Flynn had realized that whatever Lance told her, he had been able to avoid telling her that they were vampires.

Varian had quickly ripped Lance out of the chains and brought him inside. "Got him!" He smiled 

"Leave Stalyan!" He told her "and don't come back. I'm done with that life."

"Not until I kick the ass of that new girl of yours." She growled "And I want my money!"

"Wow. I can't believe I didn't see this before." Flynn walked up to her "You're crazy."

Stalyan angrily grabs him by the collar and puts the knife to his throat "I'm what now, pretty boy?"

"Leave him alone!" They heard someone call.

From up the stairs they quickly notice Vampunzel.

"Vamps! Thank god!"

"Get out of here Stalyan" Flynn said again, still with the knife to his throat. "While you still can."

Stalyan put the knife down and glared to Vamps. "You!"

"Flynn, who is this person?" She asked

"My ex." He explained "The one I told you of."

Vamps suddenly smirks, mostly because she was kind of hoping for a chance to kill the bitch. "Oooh. So are you trying to attack my friends and my brother? Let me tell you, that's usually not something people do and make it out alive."

Stalyan growled "Bring it on, bitch." 

Vamps just quickly jumped directly off the stairs and immediately gave her a huge swipe across the face. Leaving blood. 

Stalyan recoiled. She was confused why her fingernails felt so much like claws. No, like daggers. And how could she jump from that high and aim perfectly. This girl was hard to figure out. 

She quickly went for a stab but Vamp's didn't move. The knife went directly through her stomach and she didn't react much. Stalyan suddenly looked at her shocked "What the...?"

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Vampunzel simply pushed her off

Luckily for Stalyan she had another knife on her. But as she moved back to try and think of a plan. All she could do was wonder how. Her opponent seemed to be taking the dagger out like it was nothing and she threw it to the side.

Stalyan suddenly looked back to the wrist that the boy bit. Then looking to Vamp’s ears and then getting a good look at her teeth when she grinned.

Vampires. Lance was right. Vampires.

“There you go!” Vamps clearly saw her working through it “Now you see why you don’t mess with me.”

“You-you’re a monster” She stuttered 

“Aww” Vampunzel suddenly mockingly seemed hurt “That’s just mean.”

Vamps quickly goes in for the kill but Flynn quickly butts in and grabs her wrist “Please...” he looks at her seriously “I know she’s awful but she learned her lesson.”

“Oh come on! I haven’t eaten human in like YEARS.” She complains

Flynn looks at her. “Please”

Vampunzel sighs “Fine, but if she attempts this again, then I’m not hesitating.” 

Flynn nods “Okay.”

She turns to Stalyan, she had marks on her face from her claws and she was shaking in fear. “Go. And leave me and my friends alone.” She commands “I like Flynn, but he won’t hold me back a second time.”

Unsure what to think, Stalyan leaves. Clearly angry, but not fully expressing it. “I’m still owed money.” She states 

Vampunzel simply hisses and it suddenly scares her off.

As soon as she’s gone, Vamps turns to Flynn. “Are you sure we don’t have to worry about her telling people?” 

“She’s a wanted criminal. She has no one to turn to” Flynn states, suddenly turning to the unconscious and tied up Lance. “Let’s just make sure he’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have an idea on where things go from here. But first... love is in the air.
> 
> What can I say... It’s a tale as old as time.


	10. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal for this whole thing was to get this all done by Halloween. Now that I’m much farther than I expected to be by this time I don’t know if I’m proud of myself, or worried that I’m missing a step. XD.

Stalyan makes it back to her hideout to see Weasel and the Brothers looking at her oddly. She had the claw marks on her face, looking like they’d leave a scar, the bite mark on her wrist and the fact she stumbled in, all making her seemed roughed up.

“Stalyan” Weasel tried to help her up “You okay?” 

“Boys, Flynn and Lance have betrayed us.” They look at her oddly 

“What exactly caused THAT.” One of the brothers asked 

“Lance was right about one thing. Flynn was taken by Vampires.”

They didn’t know what to think. It sounded crazy. But the marks on her face and wrist said otherwise.

“What now?”

Stalyan took a seat. “They betrayed us. So either Flynn and Lance give us the money they owe, or we kill them and their little vampire friends.”

Weasel looked at her like she was crazy. “You’re in no condition to do so.” He explains “I know a guy. Someone who knows exactly how to deal with Vampires. I’ll find him and bring him with us.”

“You believe me?”

“Only because I know THIS guy.” Weasel admits “I know it seems crazy.”

“Do it! That bitch will pay for what she did to me!”

~

Lance woke up in a room he didn’t recognize with Flynn by his side. “Buddy, you Okay?”

Lance was quickly on alert “Stalyan she...”

“Tortured you. Yea I know. She now knows about the whole vampire thing too.”

“Oh.” Lance sighs 

“Don’t worry, buddy. No one’s blaming you.” He smiled “Vamps even gave her a nasty face scar for you.”

“I see” 

“Also, just got the okay from her for letting you stay here. You can come and go as you please.”

“sounds good” He smiles

“Lance, I’m sorry for ever bringing her into our lives. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He sighs “She was really bad for me and I was also hurting you and the team in the process.”

Varian suddenly appeared next to them “Why did you date her then?”

They both got startled by his presence and the boy chuckled.

Flynn suddenly realized what he was asking. “Well it’s...” he took a breath to think about it “I owed her father money. But she came into my life claiming to want to help me and our cause. Saying that she could give us immunity from her father’s wrath and protect us from other stuff.”

“So protection?”

“I guess I never really thought about it but yea.” He chuckled a bit “Weird, the idea of FLYNN RIDER needing protection.”

“Well, Maybe you do” Varian shrugs “But what’s wrong with that?”

“Huh?” He pondered 

“I’m not the best at fighting, but my sister and Cass are. It’s not like I don’t contribute or anything, I help with my intelligence, it’s just, they are the ones to do the hunting and stuff.”

“You saying I need protection?” Flynn chuckles “You know we know how to fight, right?” 

“Yea. But maybe it’s not that kind of protection that you need.” He shrugs 

Flynn suddenly thinks about it. A part of him feels safe around Vamps. Similar to what he felt around Stalyan but... better. Warmer and it felt real. Not artificial. 

Vampunzel was a protector. She was someone who fought till the end to save the ones she loved. And she loved him like she did Varian or Cass. 

Stalyan’s protection was the reason for the love. With Vampunzel the love had nothing to do with protection. It was just a byproduct. 

He felt safe around her.

He could feel himself get a bit flushed and Varian noticed. “You okay? You look red?”

Lance chuckled teasingly “Nah, he’s just thinking about your sister.”

“Shut up” He retorts

“My sister?” Varian thinks about that for a second and suddenly gets excited “Wait, do you feel romantic love for her?”

Flynn sighs “I don’t know.”

“I mean, she’s clearly your type. Badass, bossy.” Lance teases, suddenly getting an elbow to the chest from Flynn “But this time it’s well meant.”

Varian got a laugh “He makes a point.”

Flynn looks to Varian “Look Varian, I don’t know how I feel, but you can’t tell Vamps okay?”

“Yea sure” he smiles 

~

Varian had a hard time not telling his sister. He was quickly shipping the two hard. So when Vamps made sure to spend some time with him, the boy had to make sure to keep his mouth shut.

She was concerned for the fact that the intruder had threatened him. She wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurting at all. No signs of trauma. So far none.

But then again, the siblings were close so there was no reason to not spend time together 

“So Vamps, That was Flynn’s ex, Huh?” He began “Not what I was expecting.”

Vamps looks at him, pretty certain he was trying to talk to her about some sort of trauma the event caused. “Yea. But you shouldn’t worry too much about her. She won’t bother us again."

"But if she does, you'll protect us right?" He questions

"Yes of course." She quickly looks at him and gets him into a hug "I'll always protect you, Varian."

"Cool" Varian tries to guide the conversation "Flynn too?"

"I mean, clearly if he needs it." She chuckled "But for the most part the man can handle himself."

"I mean yea... Its just..." He loses track of what he's trying to say "Nevermind."

Vamps suddenly notices something's up. "Varian, everything okay?"

Varian was tongue tied but he had learned from his last attempt at lying to her. He worked up some fake tears "It was just so scary. I thought she'd hurt me and Flynn and..."

This time it worked and she held onto him tight. Apparently playing the 'little innocent brother' card worked pretty well. "Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen."

After a few moments of silence Vamps looks to him "Why are you suddenly so concerned about Flynn? He is a professional thief. He can kind of take care of himself."

Varian felt he could answer this kind of honestly "I don't know." He sighed, Vamps paying no mind to the fact the tears were already gone "It just seemed like he's fragile when it comes to love. And his relationship with her was clearly bad."

Vamps chuckles "This is the reason vampires don't tend to fall in love."

"We can though, right?"

"I mean... Yea." Vampunzel thinks for a second "The idea of us liking the idea of constantly being around someone. Someone who makes you laugh, smile, feel all warm inside." She suddenly started to imagine the idea "It sounds awesome."

"Yep" Varian nods "Totally. You seem to  
laugh a lot around Flynn."

He could tell she'd be blushing if she could "I mean..."

Varian gasped in excitement "You like Flynn don't you?"

"Shut up!"

He cheered "Yes I knew it!" 

Vamps goes from annoyed to looking at him oddly "Wait, was this whole talk you trying to get me to like Flynn?"

Varian suddenly realizes he had been caught and laughs nervously 

Vamps chuckled "That's really sweet of you Varian. But there's a reason I've been keeping this on the down low." She sighed "I mean, I basically enslaved the guy. Even if we're friends now, there's still that fact that'd be hanging over my head."

Varian recognized the similar feeling that she had to his own situation. "Why let that stop you? Flynn cares about you. He'll see that your intentions are well meant."

"Wow. I keep forgetting how wise you are" 

He suddenly smirked pridefully.

~ 

"Didn't you say that we shouldn't be out during the full moon" 

Vampunzel smirks "Oh relax, we've got a few days until the ACTUAL full moon. You two have never seen this, so now you have to."

"I can't believe you never seen a cloud of lampyridae before." Varian said excited "It's such a sight."

"A what?" Lance questions 

"A group of fireflies" Flynn translates

The five of them were heading out the field right by the castle. It had been days since Stalyan's attack, and it had already been forgotten for the most part. 

Cass was there, which Flynn wasn't surprised about. But what annoyed him was the fact she was much kinder to Lance than she had ever been to him. They became friends quickly. 

Like... He's a criminal too... Wasn't that reason she disliked him in be first place. It annoyed him.

"I'm still amazed that you guys actually leave the house ever." Lance admits 

"We have a life outside of being vampires" Cass chuckles "It just has to take place at night.

Only a few fireflies came out. Flynn and Lance somehow expected more. 

"Um... Blondie..." Flynn pondered "This it?"

Vamps smirks "Oh, just wait." She punches him in the arm playfully, and Flynn chuckled. To them it was cute but to the others this seemed awkward. Because it kind of was.

Lance, Varian, and Cass, who had already been talking about the clear romance when in private, looked at eachother. "We acknowledge that she can’t flirt, right?” Lance asked

“Agreed” Varian and Cass said in unison 

Suddenly, a good amount of fireflies came out. They all started to admire the sight as the lights slowly started the fill the clearing

Though Lance, Cass, And Varian weren’t exactly admiring how awkward Vamp’s attempts at flirting was. She tried several things to act all chummy and friendly and sweet. But it all just looked like she was playing a part. But Flynn was paying too much attention to the fireflies to notice.

Suddenly she decides to wrap her arm around Flynn’s shoulder. This admittedly made the peanut gallery cringe at the awkwardness. But it seemed like flirt attempt he noticed and was totally into and feeling comfortable.

Vamps looks over to Cass and Varian and winks at them. They both give her an awkward smile and a reluctant thumbs up.

Flynn’s grin widened even more when so many more fireflies came. It made the night sky absolutely beautiful.

However, the vampires started to feel the effect of the light bugs. “That’s more than I’ve ever seen.” Varian comments 

“Maybe we should go back?” Vampunzel states, protecting her eyes from the glare. 

 

The humans had barely noticed the overwhelming light. 

“You kidding?” Flynn chuckled and turned to Lance. “Race to the center?!”

Lance smirked “You’re on!”

The two started to run into the cloud of fireflies and the vampires quickly didn’t want to look. And neither guy were catching onto why.

Flynn turned back to those three. “You Coming?” He continues to run

The vampires groan, clearly annoyed at how those two aren’t realizing why they’re reluctant

Eventually Vamps decides that she’s had enough. “Flynn! Lance!” She calls out, slightly annoyed. They turn back to her and she sighs “Vampires, Remember!?”

Flynn and Lance suddenly look embarrassed. “Oh yea.” 

“Let’s get back inside” Lance suggest

“Yea. Let’s do that.” Flynn nods and they run back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little scene with the gang finally a gang and a little adventure. Also, I just knew in my heart of hearts that Vampunzel clearly sucks at flirting. Girl should realize that the boy ALREADY likes her.


	11. Before the Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? Tale as old a time. Song as old as rhyme. All that jazz.

Stalyan tapped her foot impatiently. The scar on her face was healing and she was about to meet with the man Anthony had told him about.

When Anthony finally got back, the man by his side gave her a smug grin, a look of an overconfident ego. An ego she might have to put in check. But overall, the man had a handsome face. And skills that could be of use.

“I hear you have a vampire problem” he smirked “You called the right guy.”

“This man is Andrew...” Weasel introduced “Van Helsing”

She smirked “Perfect.” She turned to the man “An ex of mine owes me money and he seems to be protected by two vampires.”

“So what? You hiring me to kill them?” 

“If necessary.” She states “They’re a sibling pair. And the older sister was the one to leave the mark on my face.”

“I don’t notice anything.” He clearly went into flirt mode “Except a beautiful face.” 

“Aww” Stalyan smiled and went up to him, but then suddenly got fierce and grabbed the man by the collar, putting her knife to his throat “I don’t care how much you think you know about killing. I’m in charge here, and if you choose to accept my offer, I’m in charge, got it!”

“Got it!” He said, quickly fearful of her

Stalyan let go and Andrew took a second to recompose himself. “Wait. A sibling duo you said?” He was clearly thinking of something

“Yes.” She looked at him confused

“In the castle nearby; across the abandoned path?”

“Yes?”

“What were they like?”

“There was a short scrawny boy with a red stripe in his hair and the older sister had long blonde hair.”

“I’ve heard rumors of it.” He said, trailing off “But I didn’t believe it.”

“What?” She was suddenly real interested

“Years ago I, as a Van Helsing descendant, killed the last descendant of Dracula himself; A vile old vampire woman named Gothel, in that very castle.” He thought through this, wondering if it was just a coincidence “Rumors told that she had children though.”

“So these two are...?”

“Ma’am, you are not just dealing normal vampires here. You are dealing with descendants of Dracula himself.”

Stalyan grinned. “So, Mr. Van Helsing” she circled the man, examining his response “You willing to assist me. Finish the job you started all those years ago”

“I’m in.”

She thinks for a second “While you’re at it. We might as well kill my ex. He’s attached to the bitch anyway. Believes that she CARES about him. A lost cause.”

“Oh trust me I know” Andrew states “Vampire women have the uncanny ability to use seduction to great advantage.”

~

Flynn hates watching Vampunzel eat. It was always so gross.

It was the first time that Lance actually joined them for a meal. It was breakfast for them, dinner for Lance. And Flynn was worried that either Lance would embarrass him in front of Vamps, or Vamps would embarrass him in front of Lance. 

Lance had been staying with them but he had been trying to look for a job. Instead of living a life of thieving. So he was only around sometimes but when he was he would socialize with the others. Though Flynn felt he should stay in castle and live an abnormal yet comfortable life.

But Lance wasn't one to live in a comfortable spot in life. 

Lance chuckled seeing the siblings tear up their food. The food was fine, but it was clear they ever only ate meat and drank blood. "So Vamps, you kill and cook everything huh?"

Vamps, still having a mouth full of meat, nods. "Mhmmm."

"Perhaps I should cook for you all sometime" he thinks "Maybe you can actually try some human cooking."

Flynn's mouth quickly waters, remembering how great of a cook he was. "I highly recommend this."

Vamps and Varian suddenly look at eachother with a curious look. "Human diet is different?" Varian asked "I mean, aside from the blood."

Lance chuckled "It seems like you guys are carnivores. Humans are omnivores."

"And they tend to not eat like you two and tend to eat more like Cass." Flynn adds, pointing Cass who, despite being a vampire, was eating her food normally.

"He makes a point." She states

"I'm sure we can actually eat things that aren't meat." Vamps chuckles 

"Have you?"

"Touché." She concedes 

"I'm down" Cass states "I only really eat human food when I see my father. This could be a nice treat."

"Tomorrow night sound good?" Lance asked "Dinner for you guys"

Vampunzel smirked "Sounds good." She thought "You can use the money from the vault if you'd like to buy food."

This quickly got Flynn interested "Vault?"

~

Vampunzel guides the two guys to a different room of the house where she unlocks the door and opens it. It's a room full of gold.

"Woah!" Flynn said amazed "Why didn't you tell me about this before, Blondie?"

She laughed "Tell a known thief that i have a room full of gold. Yea, I'll pass."

"Touché" he sighed "Why do you hunt then?"

"Thrill of the kill. Also we don't exactly make more money, so we have to save what we have." Vampunzel shrugs "But I do kind of like the whole danger of the hunt too."

Flynn suddenly realizing that his thieving thing was a large part the thrill of being against the law. Both of then tend to be thrill seekers and and risk takers. "Seriously, how did it take us so long to get along?"

~

Vampunzel found herself cleaning up her room when she noticed her little brother come. He had a big smile on his face that she wasn't so sure she trusted.

"What's with you?" She tilted her head

"Have you told Flynn yet?" 

"No. I haven't." She very kind of annoyed. She had been hearing him gush over her feelings, and it was starting to irritate her. "Don't you think you would've known by now, Varian! You can stop asking!" She said, suddenly realized she sounded a bit harsh

"Oh." He said, clearly backing off

"I'm sorry." She sighs "Still working on that temper. And I don't know if he'll EVER make a move."

"Well, why don't you do it yourself?"

"You sure?"

"Maybe do something romantic. Be the one to sweep HIM off his feet." He suggests

"Isn't that not how humans do it?"

"Flynn's not a typical human." He smirked "plus since when we're we ones to follow custom."

Vamps chuckles. The two of them would often break allot of mother's rules. At first they weren't proud of it, but eventually they grew to like how they weren't typical at all. Heck, Vamps wasn't so sure Varian was going to follow HER rules because of it. Turns out, she was the trouble maker, and he just actively looked up to her.

"You make a point." She sighs "What did you have in mind?"

He gets all giddy and bouncy "Okay so I have so many ideas. Maybe like a picnic. That's my top choice right now" he speaks quickly "Also... You think you have a pretty dress. One of the ones you used to get from mother."

"I think..."

"Good. Let's dust it off."

~

Lance found himself searching through the market. He was amazed at the things he was actually able to buy. He was excited to see what kinds of meals he could make. This was a good idea.

"You know, I didn't expect to find you HERE" the voice was Staylan's. He was unprepared for this. He was actively going out of his way to not be found by her. "I didn't think you associated with rich folk." 

"I'm here for a friend, now please leave me alone." 

Someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. This person wasn't Stalyan. It was some other guy.

"Lance, meet my new friend Andrew." Stalin said as Lance looked to the guy. He wasn't immediately threatened by him. Stalyan was already pretty scary herself and this new guy who was shorter than him and less muscular wasn't giving him any shivers. "... Van Helsing."

That worked. 

That last name clearly showed off his significance and why Stalyan needed him.

Lance turned to Stalyan with an angered look. "Just leave us alone, Stalyan. We're DONE with this."

"Oh but I'm not done with you all." She suddenly calls out to the whole market "Help! Lance Strongbow is attacking me!"

Lance suddenly turned around at the commotion she started and tried to protest. "No wait... I wouldn't... I..."

While he was completely flustered, Andrew landed a hard punch to his chest which knocked the wind out of him. Lance stumbles backwards and several others in the store grab and hold him back.

"No wait! I wasn't doing anything I swear!" But his protests fell on deaf ears.

~

Flynn felt weird having a bat on his face. But Varian wanted to keep where he was going a secrete.

"Couldn't you just use a blindfold"

"You told me you know how to sneak out of handcuffs. I feel like a blindfold would be a walk in the park for you." The bat-varian said while guiding him "LEFT"

Flynn turned left and he sighed "You know me TOO well, kid"

But eventually they got there "here we are" he flies off then turns back to his regular form "Tada!"

Flynn recognized the room from the tour. It was the ballroom. He was curious if he was ever truly going to see it action. So when he looked at it he was trying to wonder what exactly the boy was planning. 

"Go ahead" Vamparian said excitedly "Go check it out!"

Flynn goes to open the door. First he gets a bit nervous when about to open. He looks back but the vampire boy is already gone. He takes a deep breath and walked in. 

The room was filled with lovely candles and designed all fancy. The overhead window shined in the light from the moon. The full moon was the following night so it was as bright as can be. There was a table set up with a pretty yet gothic cloth and more candles. Flynn could clearly tell it was supposed to be romantic. He didn't know how to feel about this. 

Not until he saw her.

She smiled at him sweetly. One of those looks he knew would be a blush if she could actually blush. She had a pretty black dress which wasn't as scary as the kinds she usually wore. He was surprised that she look so... Not threatening.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" he responded, interested but rather suspicious "What's all this?"

"I figured you could teach me how to eat more like a human" she chuckles "Since Lance is making us all a meal later tonight." 

"And all the lights and pretty scenery?" He smirked, not sure what to think.

"I thought we'd make an... Occasion... Out of this."

She was unsure of what his response would be. He could see that she really wanted him to like it, and was clearly trying to impress him.

This was the first time he actually considered the fact that his feelings were probably reciprocated. She was good at keeping up a tough persona but she was willingly in a position where that was difficult. Where she was letting her feelings show even if it wasn't exactly the plan.

"I like the idea" he admits, near blush "But I've seen the way you eat. But is this actually an occasion or a chore?"

"Depends on how good of a teacher you are." She smirks

"Challenge accepted." 

~

It had been a while. Like a surprising amount of time. But he did it. And boy did he feel proud.

Neither had gotten upset through the process. Sure, maybe slightly annoyed. But Flynn didn't make any unwanted remarks and Vamps didn't lose her temper. It was rather... Nice. Just laughs and bonding. 

"You got it!" He smiled happily.

"Yes!" She seemed pleased with herself. 

He suddenly sat down besides her. "I mean, too bad this whole thing was set up for just that."

He was met by a smirk from her. "Not just this. I have more planned." She said with a prideful gleam "What do you take me for?"

"Oh really, miss romance" he chuckles "What do you have planned. A romantic hunting trip." He teased

"Those exist?" She looked at him oddly but then realized by the look of his face that he was indeed teasing her. "No... Varian had these things made." She put out a tray of five boxes. "He called them song boxes. For Dancing."

She pressed a button of one and a pretty tune started to play as the box opened to show a little picture.

"He really is incredible" Flynn said as he admired it

Vamps smirks and gets up from her seat and towards what was clearly the dance for. "Flynn Rider, care for a dance" 

He chuckled. "Don't mind if I do." He got up and went over to her. As they got close Flynn quickly gave her a smirk. "You know, usually it's the male who leads."

"Be my guest." She smirked back, knowing what his reaction would be 

"Nah." He shrugs "Your house, your rules, I guess."

"That's what I thought." She chuckled 

~

"I'm amazed you know how to dance." Flynn chuckled "Didn't you used to be stuck in this castle or something?"

"Not exactly. Mother WAS strict. But she took me out SOMETIMES. Mostly just to meet with her fancy vampire friends." She admits "So I've danced before. But never with someone i knew for more than 20 minutes." 

He chuckles "Well, I really like dancing with you."

"Same." She smiled sweetly, looking up at him lovingly "Hey, I was wondering..."

She didn't get to finish her question because Cass quickly barged in with a concerned look. "Vamps, we have a problem."

"What?" She was clearly annoyed at the interruption

"My dad sent me this today by owl." She stated, handing Vamps what seemed to be a poster.

She looked at it with surprise "The public execution of Lance Strongbow?"

Flynn quickly took a look and suddenly gasped. "No no no no no" he quickly panicked 

He couldn't let this happen. Had he been caught because of him? No he needed to save him. No he couldn't.

"Cass, please, you need to save him" he practically begged her. 

"I don't know." She clearly felt bad "It's set in the beginning of the night. Plus I don't know of my dad even WOULD listen to me"

"You should go, Flynn." Vamps says suddenly

"What?" Flynn looks to her surprised "But I can't leave the castle without someone..."

She puts her hand over his mouth quickly "Flynn Rider, as of this moment I am releasing you."

She suddenly lets go and he looks to her surprised "You sure?"

She seemed reluctant. "Yea. I'm sure. You need to save your best friend. I understand."

"I'll be back anyway" he said "I'm going to go. But I'll be back tomorrow night."

"No!" She yelled quickly and angrily but then calms down "Not tomorrow. If you come back, don't come tomorrow. It's a full moon."

"Werewolves" Flynn remembers "We'll be back. Both of us."

Vamps signs "You don't have to." She suddenly sits back in the chair she was at. 

"No... I..." He was going to confess. Something to calm her fears but she wasn't having it.

"Flynn go!" She yelled infuriated "I don't need two thieves hanging around my castle causing trouble anymore!"

It was clear to him she didn't mean what she said. He had learned too much about her to be dumb enough to fall for it. But the emotion was true, and honestly terrifying. 

"I am going to come back" he said, almost sternly. As if he was defying her by saying it. 

He quickly went to leave but she called "Flynn wait!" He turned it face her "Say goodbye it Varian. I don't want him to be crushed if you don’t make it."

"Varian... Right" He wasn't going to make that mistake twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You kind of know a decent amount of how this goes. But I’m gonna shake it up a bit. No worries.


	12. Public Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be posted today or tomorrow. Not sure when but it's clearly nearing the end. Especially since Halloween is tomorrow.

Vampunzel had not moved from the seat since she sat down. Cass and Varian were starting to worry about her.

"You realize that you were kind of harsh on him, right?" Was Varian's response 

"Whatever." Her face just stared ahead, expressionless

"Vamps, you shouldn't just give up on love like that" Varian said with passion.

However, it wasn't exactly getting through to his sister. "Varian, we don't want two humans running through here causing trouble! Can't you see that!” 

"You don't mean that" Varian stammered a bit, he didn't tend to stand up to his sister's temper, but hated the fact that it was making her say that. 

"Varian, nothing good can come of..." Her gaze suddenly stops being on him and turns to Cassandra who was in the middle of walking out "Cass, what are you doing?"

She turned back to her, clearly unpleased "What did you say about humans? They're trouble?"

Vampunzel suddenly realizes her mistake "No. I didn't mean it like that."

"No. But you said it." She said and kept walking away

"I'm sorry. You know I misspoke." She called out to her, standing up and hoping she’d stopped 

"You happen to misspeak ALLOT when you're angry, Vamps." She turns around to confront her, clearly annoyed "And you have to realize, it hurts."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She said "You're my best friend, I would never."

"Vamps, I believe you. It's just." She sighs "I just sick of THIS. I'm sick of dealing with you when all you are is an angry mess." 

"Cassandra I..." She sighs, looking down. It was clear it was starting to get through to her. "My temper is pretty bad, huh?"

"It scares even me." Cass admits 

Vamps suddenly looks to Varian with a questioning look. He gives a small, shy nod in return. 

"I'll get better." She lets out. "I promise. And you KNOW I don't break promises."

"Fine." Cass nods, going back to her "I believe you. But that's ALLOT of work."

"I'm willing to put it in." She sighs "For you two."

"Only for us?" Varian questions. 

Vampunzel takes a few moments to consider what she planned on saying. "You mean Flynn?"

Cass looked to her "That HUMAN loves you. And I'm certain that you also feel the same." She states confidently "He's coming back"

Vamps starts to tear up. A crack that was usually very rare to see. "I do. I love him."

Cass and Varian smile and nod happily.

After catching her breath Vampunzel thinks for a second. "Cass, can you do me a huge favor?

~

Cass had been hiding in the crowd of the public execution of Lance Strongbow. She stayed at her father's place for the night, and of course he allowed. But she had stated its because she wanted to see the execution and maybe spend time with him. Admittedly the time around him was a bonus. But not the real reason.

No one in the village even recognized her anymore. It had been years. But she stayed hidden from the two people she considered friends. She saw Lance waiting and almost expecting to be executed. But luckily for him she knew Flynn was around. Even if she didn't know where.

Her father went on the stage where he were to be hanged. "It has been months since we've seen Flynn Rider. The man was a public menace. But we have one almost as good. His partner in crime, Lance Strongbow. And now, we will see him hanged for him crimes."

The people were about to cheer until the heard "Not so fast!" A voice was heard loud from nearby.

On top of a nearby roof they could see a figure on top of the building. 

"Flynn Rider," Cass heard her father call "Come to die too?"

"No. This is a rescue mission." He smirked, quickly throwing a knife towards the stage but completely misses the constival.

"You missed"

"You think I'd be stupid enough to add murder to my charges" his smug smile made the constival look to the knife which had cut down the rope Lance was to be hanged on.

"Why you." He turned to him men nearby "Leave Strongbow behind. Catch Rider!"

Flynn smirks and quickly runs off, flying across rooftops. 

Cass took the chance of the lack of guards in order to help Lance. He was quickly surprised by her. "Cass? How'd you make it here? The sun hasn't been down long enough."

Cass quickly breaks him out of his bounds "I stayed the night with my dad." She suddenly points to the constival 

"Oh..." He says surprised "Wow"

"Let's get you out of here and save Flynn before he gets himself killed." Cass states in a hurry. 

"Can you fly up and save him?"

"Not without revealing myself." She states "Don't worry, I have a plan."

~

Varian woke up to see Vampunzel pacing the floor near the front door. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Hoping. Is that so bad?" She asked, generally asking

He sighs "Not at all."

There's a sudden knock at the door which gets Vamps excited. "I got it!" She smiles and runs to the door. 

But as she opens it she is surprised to see Stalyan's face again. "Hello, monster."

"You! Remember what I said last time?" She glared at her

"Oh but this time I'm not alone." 

As the wind flew in she suddenly smelled a harsh smell. The feeling of it made her hiss at the woman. 

"Garlic Cologne." She answered "My new friend got it for me." 

"New friend?"

"Vampunzel!" She heard Varian call out in fear. 

She quickly ran back to where she saw Varian, only to see him once again be held with something against his throat. But this time it was a steak. And the man doing it was familiar. 

Andrew Van Helsing

"You!" She said in complete shock 

"Hello Heir of Dracula." He smirked "It's been a while."

Vampunzel was quickly terrified but didn't show it. "Let him go!"

"How about I just kill both of you right here?"

"Not the plan!" She heard Stalyan say from behind her. "I have to kill this bitch first. Then you can kill the boy, so you technically have killed the last heir."

Vampunzel turns back to Stalyan "If this is about the money Flynn owes you I can just give it to you."

"No. This is much more than that now." She quickly went to stab her with a stake but Vamps quickly dodges. 

Vamps quickly grabs Andrew from behind and shiftily pulls him off Varian. "Varian run!" She said as she fought off Andrew.

Varian didn't want to. He wanted to help, but knew he couldn't do anything. The only thing he could think of required him to run anyways. So he listened to his sister and tearfully ran off.

~

Meanwhile, Flynn had run just as far as he could. Eventually he was surrounded by men while backed in an alleyway. 

"End of the line, Rider."

"Not so fast!" Flynn heard Lance call. Everyone there was surprised to find Lance holding Cass in a hold. A stake to her heart. "Have your men back down or your daughter gets it" he warns "And you stay behind. We have to CHAT. The four of us."

The first thing the constival noticed was the fact he held a stake to her heart. As if he knew. And how did he even know she was his daughter. It was confusing.

"Do it dad..." She states, she had a hard time seeming panicked for some reason. 

The constival sighs "Fine." He turns to his men "If anyone asks about this, Flynn Rider escaped."

The men nod and quickly run out of the alleyway. As soon as they are gone Lance let's go of Cassandra. "Nice job Cass."

"Thanks"

The constival looked to his daughter confused "Cassandra, darling, I'm confused."

Flynn chimes in "Me too."

"Dad, remember that prisoner I was telling you about. The one Vamps fell in love with."

"Yea."

Cassandra suddenly points to Flynn. The constival suddenly gives him an odd look. But Flynn seemed more interested in what Cassandra was saying. 

"She loves me?" He was clearly happy to hear

Cass nods "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner dad, but I didn't want you to take him from Vamps. And Varian too for that matter since the two are friends." She sighs "and I guess mine too"

The constival sighs. "Fine. But I don't want a single bit of trouble out of either of you. That's my deal for you two." He looks to Flynn specifically "If you truly are in love, this should be an easy decision."

"It is. I accept." He nods 

"Me too" Lance nods as well

They suddenly hear a snicker from nearby. Which causes them all to look in that direction. Cassandra quickly uses her speed to catch the eavesdropper. "You all know this guy."

Flynn and Lance did "Weasel!" Flynn grabbed him by the collar "This was all Stalyan's doing wasn't it."

"Yep. Your dear vampires are probably dead by now." He nods "she got help from someone special. A certain vampire slayer." He turned to Cass "I think you know him." 

"Andrew" Cass states "We need to go! now!"

"But Vamps said..."

"That's why she sent me." She holds up a silver dagger "I can lead the way."

Flynn hands Weasel over to the constival. "Congrats, you caught a dangerous criminal tonight."

~

Vampunzel had a difficult time fighting off both Stalyan and Andrew. But she managed. But soon enough they had her backed into a corner.

Suddenly two pink balls hit them and they quickly were trapped in what appeared to be a pink goo of sorts.

Vamps suddenly smirks and charges for them, giving them each a huge scrape of her claws. And gets out of the corner "Nice one!" She said to Varian who was clearly hidden 

"It won't hold them for long" the bat on the wall said. "Come on, let's go." It flies away and Vamps followed, turning into a bat as well. They could regroup and discuss a plan.


	13. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Fight scenes are difficult. Especially for me. But I ended up liking how this one turned out.

As Flynn, Cass and Lance made it inside the castle they were surprisingly met by two familiar faces. The Stabbington Brothers.

"The brothers?" Lance was surprised to see them

"Are you seriously okay with THIS?" Flynn said annoyed "They're going to kill a kid!"

"They're monsters Flynn. You don't seem to see that."

"Monsters huh?" Cass quickly cracked her fists "Fine then. Let's play it that way"

The brothers quickly go to attack but Cass easily dodges. She flied up and quickly bangs their heads together, knocking them out.

"They clearly weren't expecting me." She smirked "No vampire slaying weapons."

"That's saving time." Flynn thought "Split up. See if we can find them."

~

Vamps and Varian had got as far away from that corner of the house as they could. "Any plan?" Varian asked 

"You're the smart one." Vamps yells "We need to get rid of them." She sighs, putting her hand on Varian's shoulder "I know you don't like it but we can’t exactly let them escape."

Varian sighs "Well... I mean... Now that the Van Helsing guy knows we're alive. Not much else we can do."

"I'm sorry." She looked at him, knowing he never liked the idea. 

"Let's just do this." He said quickly "They're probably hunting us right now.”

~

Andrew looked at the wreck that was the east tower. He figured they must have not gone in there much since that night. Everything looked the same. 

He was suddenly surprised to find Cassandra arriving to confront him. "Andrew!" 

Andrew looked to her with a smirk "Cassandra? Is that you? I figured you were dead by now."

She gave a sudden showing of her fangs "I kind of am. Yet I've never been better." 

Andrew got his stake out, but Cass got out her sword

"I've been waiting ten years for this." She smirked 

~

Stalyan made her way to the ballroom. She looked around noticing the bright window of the second floor from the full moon. And she made sure to especially examine how romantic the scene was. She only turned to grin when she noticed the vampire siblings come in.

"How cute. You actually love him, don't you." She laughed 

"Shut up!" Vampunzel hisses at her 

"You two don't deserve love. You're monsters." She got prepared to fight "It's pathetic rely."

"Shut up." This time it was Vamparian who quickly gets in front of his sister, much to her dismay "You're wrong. And if you can't see that then i'm really sorry for you."

She laughs "Whatever." She quickly goes to stab him but Vamps pushes him out of the way. 

"Your fight is with me!" She put Varian down by the door and goes to attack

"No! It's with me!" They hear Flynn charge in, standing besides the siblings. "Get out of here, Varian. And find Cass."

Varian nods and quickly heads out

Stalyan laughs "Oh come on Flynn, you couldn't stand up to me before. What makes you think you can NOW?"

"I'm stronger now. And you can thank these two for that!" He said, getting a sword out.

Vamps smiles "your fight is with US." She stands closer to Flynn, ready to fight with him.

"You have got to be kidding me, she's a MONSTER, Flynn." Stalyan says, clearly frustrated "She can't LOVE"

"Honestly, I cant believe I'd date you." He smirks "I mean... Desperate much?"

~

Cass's fight with Andrew was going well for her. She seemed to be backing Andrew up to the patio, knowing if she could get him close enough she could easily knock him out of it. That was the plan.

But what she didn't expect was a surprise turn from Andrew as he went of a stab by her side. She dodges by moving out of the way, even knocking the stake out if his hand in the process. But now she was closer to the edge.

"I can't believe you became one of them. Since when could you associate with such creatures?"

She gave him a glare "Since I realized that they were allot like us. Or... Well... Humans" she explained "How could you not be realizing? You're trying to kill a KID."

"That kid is a monster. It doesn't matter what age he appears, they are all the same. That boy may look cute but at the end of the day, he's just a creature."

"Now that just hurts." Varian said

Andrew turned around to see Vamparian, who had just arrived to the scene. He was holding a slingshot with one of his pink balls in it, aimed for Andrew. 

"Hey kid, how'd you find me?" Cass smirked at him 

"Senses." He chuckled "Also that bite on your neck. I can technically track you in a way. It's really fascinating actually you see..."

"Not the time, just shoot him..."

Andrew grits his teeth "Not so fast."

Andrew quickly takes a chance and charges for Cass without a warning. She didn't have the time to block and he tackled her off the tower.

"Cassandra!"

Varian looked out the window to see that both of them landed on the rooftop. However Cass was clearly hurt and her sword fell off the roof.

"This is where it ends, Cassandra." Andrew looked over seeing the werewolves arriving. They could clearly smell the vampire. She was now one, and he had killed many so he had the scent of them as well. 

"No." She gets up, ready to attack but he was slowly backing her to the edge if the wall. She was unsure if she had enough strength to fly

"The kid killed you the first time. Now he'll be powerless to stop me from killing you a second time."

Varian panicked. He didn't know what might happen if he aimed and missed. He could in theory hit him but he could miss and hit Cass. 

But he wasn't going to let him kill someone else in his life. This was his time to make up for that night. To save her life instead of harm it. And he decided to take a chance. 

Cass had noticed Varian aiming and suddenly smirked "Yea. I don't think so" 

He aimed for Andrew and fired. Even managing to hit him . Now Andrew was suddenly covered in the pink trap and he was stuck.

"The thing about Varian is..." Cass got up and walked around him the now stuck Andrew "He'll always have the back of his friends. He's kind, smart, and even despite being a vampire, he has a heart full of love."

"So let me guess. He's gonna spare me." Andrew rolled his eyes, guessing the moral she was practicing. 

"Him. He probably would. But your fight's not with him." She smirked "And i know you too well to suspect you’d just leave us be. Also, I’m not as forgiving." 

She quickly kicked him off the roof and fell into the area with the werewolves.

Cass looks up to Varian who had quickly turned away from the sight. She laughed. Despite being a vampire, some things are just TOO gorey for the poor boy.

~

Stalyan was mostly fighting Flynn. Vamps couldn’t get close enough to her without feeling sick because of the Garlic Cologne. 

It took her a bit but Stalyan managed to disarm him from his sword with her own. She put her sword to his chest quickly. Vampunzel could barely get close enough to help.

"Go ahead" Flynn looked at her with a serious face "do it!" 

He was tempting her. Daring her. Flynn knew she must have cared somewhat. Even if she was clearly violent and a bad person. Or at least part of him wanted to believe it.

"No" Stalyan sighs, putting down her sword. And Flynn had believed that it had worked. "A sword is not good enough." She quickly got out the stake she was going to use to kill Vampunzel and stabs it throughs Flynn's gut. "If you wanna live like them, then you can DIE like them."

"FLYNN!" As Stalyan took it out, Flynn fell to the ground, bleeding allot. And Vamps quickly runs to his side. "No no no."

"Let's see how much you ACTUALLY love him, BEAST." She looked down at her. 

Vampunzel quickly got up to face her. Stalyan quickly went to stab her but Vamps quickly smacked the stake right out of her hand. Stalyan quickly noticed that her eyes were suddenly glowing red, and it suddenly sent shivers down her spine.

Stalyan decides to make a run for it but as quickly as she gets to the door it shuts suddenly. She frantically attempts to open it with no luck. 

As she turns to face Vampunzel who was walking over to her with a look of death, she noticed Flynn's sword on the ground that she quickly picks up. "Stay back, Beast!"

"You think I'm going to do that after this" she charged, barely even minding the fact that she had to avoid the sword. "I told you, second time he's not holding me back!" She screamed as she quickly knocked the sword out of the frightened woman's hand. 

Within seconds it seemed like Stalyan was ripped to shreds. Blood all around and barely even standing. She falls to her knees in pain.

"Just do it! Prove to me that you're that monster!" She yelled, almost smirking "Heartless"

The glowing red suddenly disappears in her eyes. She then looked to Stalyan. A sight worse than any prey that she had ever killed. This would've been something that mother did.

And she wasn't her. She promised Varian she wouldn't be. She promised Cass she'd control her temper.

This isn't the way to save Flynn. 

"You're wrong about me. I may be a vampire. But I am not a monster." She sighs, walking over to Flynn, but Stalyan wasn't yet finished. She quickly goes to grab her stake and stab her. But Vamps notices, quickly taking the chance to knock her out with a punch to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. (not sure why my pics end up being all 14 chapters. Guess its a good number)
> 
> Then im going to return to Revenge of the Fury. And i even got another project in the works. (one that's not as serious but is a similar type of AU.)


	14. Just a Love Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. For now. I have no idea how I'd continue this. But if I come up with an idea I'll make sure to do it. 
> 
> Happy Halloween Everyone!

Vampunzel quickly kneels down by Flynn, quickly in tears "Flynn, you okay."

"Proud of you, Blondie." Was all he could rely make out. 

Vamps smiles "We'll save you don't worry."

Varian, Cass and Lance quickly enter and see the scene. 

"Flynn!" Lance was the first there by his side

"Vamps, did you...?" Cass started, looking at Stalyan 

She quickly answered "She's still alive. But Flynn..."

"Flynn, we'll save you." Cass looks to him

"I don't know guys. This seems... Bad" he smiles "So Thank you all. You have all been great friends." He looks to Vampunzel "I love you."

Vamps tears "I love you too"

Varian looked at them oddly "Why don't you just bite him?" He asks her. He had been thinking it the second he walked into the room. And was surprised no one had thought of it.

"Huh?"

"It saved Cass's life. It can do the same for Flynn."

"But then he's going right back to being my servant. He doesn't need that." She looked to him concerned

Flynn grabs her shoulder "Do it. I love you Vampunzel, and no circumstance can change that." He smiles "I trust you."

She takes a deep breath and nods "Okay. If that's what you want."

Flynn nods. "It is."

Vampunzel quickly does so. She leans down and quickly bites his neck. He closes his eyes, to the sudden panic of everyone around him.

But Lance realizes "The bleeding stopped. The wound is healing."

Flynn suddenly opens his eyes, clearly feeling alot better. "Oh wow. It worked."

Vampunzel quickly gets up and hugs him. And as she lets go the two look at each other for a moment. And then quickly kiss.

"Yes!" Varian cheered 

Lance seemed pleased "I love a happy ending."

~

It had been an hour since the bite and the gang had tied Stalyan and the Brothers up. Planning to hand them over to the constival. Lance had went to fetch him. 

Flynn was quickly asking questions of Vamps and Varian as they finished their lunch. 

"So when do I get the cool fangs. And the abilities. Aw man, would I like the ability to fly. I'd look so EPIC. And turning into a bat, imagine the things I could pull off. All the air tricks."

"Slow down, big guy." Vamps chuckles "Those all come in time. Like they did with Cass. You won't get ALL the stuff the two of US can do. But most of it."

"This is so cool!" Eugene's says excitedly "I wonder what life's gonna be like NOW. Oh the possibilities!"

"I did not expect excitement from you" Vamp smirks "You almost sound like Varian."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Varian protests, but then realizes something "Wait! Maybe we can have bat raises now!"

Vamps chuckles "That'd actually be really cute"

"I'm thinking of going by Eugene again" he thinks out loud "Sounds more vampire-like. Plus, I mean, I'm not a thief anymore"

"Sounds good" she chuckled 

There was a sudden knock on the door. It was answered quickly by Eugene and it was Lance and the constival. "I brought the wagon" he states

Eugene gives a big smile and Lance takes a good look at his teeth. "No fangs yet?"

"It's apparently a process."

Vampunzel quickly comes to the door and sees the constival. He suddenly looks at her in surprised. "You must be..."

"Vampunzel. Yea." She smiles "I'm sorry it took so long for you to meet me. I know it's been a while."

"Ten years since she was bit."

Vampunzel quickly noticed Varian in a nearby alleyway. It was clear he was hiding, trying to avoid Cass's father. 

"Varian, it's okay. You can come out." She assures

He was still hesitant. Not really sure if he wanted to.

Cass quickly came out and saw her father. She easily carried all three unconscious criminals to him. And she gives him a hug. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure" he smiles "it's a pleasure to finally meet your friends."

Cass suddenly looked to Vamps who was focusing on Varian. "It's okay Varian. He's not mad at you."

"It's been ten years and you've been nothing but kind, I hear." The constival smiles "You've more than made up for that night."

Varian smiles with a bit of a blush and goes over. The two quickly shake hands and Varian hugs him.

"Should've warned you" Cass comments "He's a hugger"

The constival looks to Eugene and goes for a handshake "Stay out of trouble, Flynn, Lance."

"Actually its Eugene now." He smirks, nudging Vamps with his shoulder "Right Blondie?"

"Don't call me Blondie" she rolled her eyes playfully.

But suddenly he stood still, almost like he was in a trance "Yes ma'am" 

Vampunzel suddenly realized her mistake "Oh shoot. Didn't rely mean that, sorry. I should watch what I say"

"You can give him commands?" The Constival wonders 

"Yea. Since I'm the one who bit him."

He got close to her "If he ever thinks of causing trouble again. I want you to use that power, got it."

"Yes sir!" Vampunzel suddenly gives a mischievous smirk and turns to Flynn who heard and isn't happy. "What? Now I HAVE to." She teases him

"Well, I better be off." The constival says as he goes to leave in the prison wagon.

"Wait." Eugene looks to him "Lance is making us dinner. Care to join? It'll probably be breakfast for you, but knowing Lance, it'll be great either way."

"Please dad?" Cass asked "It was my idea and they seem to rely agree"

"Yea... Sure. Sounds lovely." He smiled "You can tell me all the stuff I've missed"

As soon as the Constival was gone, Eugene spoke up. "Alright so let's test out these powers!" He said rather excitedly but suddenly notices a weird pain in my mouth. "Ow! What the..."

"Oh. Your teeth are coming in." Cass smirks "Happened to me too. Warning, it's very painful."

Eugene looked at her worried "Wait what!?"

Vamps laughs "She's overselling it." She quickly looks to him lovingly "Though I think I can help that pain."

She quickly kisses him. Cass rolls her eyes but Varian gives Lance a quick high five.

"My work here is done." Lance smirks "Now if you excuse me, I have dinner to make." He goes into the kitchen. 

Cass and Varian still realize that they are kissing. Now Varian starts be be weirded out. He turns to Cass "Are they going to stop?"

Cass examines them "Guys?"

They stop to glare at them "if this is going to be a lot of pain, don't you think I need more than one?" Eugene comments. 

Varian officially rolls his eyes "Okay. But can do that... Somewhere else. It starts off cute and ends up just getting weird." 

The two simply shrug and walk off. Acting all cute.

"They have been together for an hour and I already hate them as much as most couples" Cass rolls her eyes

"Yep. Totally" Varian gives a bit of a fake chuckle, still holding in feelings "Wanna go help Lance?"

Cass shrugs "Sure... Sounds fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally not the best ending but whatever. Happily ever after. ^_^
> 
> Also, can't promise the new chapter will be today. But prepare for another chapter of Revenge of the Fury.


End file.
